A Kiss For My Herbivore
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: A New Place to Stay

**Title:** A Kiss for my Herbivore

**Pairings:** 18/fem27, 80/fem59, ALL/fem27, Alaude/femGiotto, and others…

**Summary:** Tsunako had always liked Hibari Kyoya but she was immediately rejected when she confessed his feelings to him.. Fate intervenes and Tsunako and her sister were casted out of their apartment. Finding a new place to stay, they ended up on the Hibari's house where Hbari Kyouya lives![Itazura na Kiss inspired AU]

**Warnings:** sister-complex, OOC-ness, blah blah...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Itazura na Kiss. In short, I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, ONLY THIS FIC.

**A/N: **I'm not so sure about the title but I'll change it if I can think of something appropriate. Here is a 1827 fic for 1827 fans~ lalala~ please enjoy~ may contain OOC.

xXx1827xXx

**Chapter 1: A New Place to Stay **

If someone was to describe what Sawada Tsunako was feeling-it would definitely be the world hurt. The feeling of rejection really hurts especially if the one who rejected you was the person you have secretly loved for many years. Tsunako wilted in disappointment as he was bluntly rejected by her long time crush in front of everyone in their school.

[Flashback]

Everything was fine early in the morning when Tsunako was woken up by her sister Giotto(her sister's nickname since she certainly didn't want to use her Japanese name and Tsunako doesn't know why). She had always considered her elder sister as her mother at the same time. Their mother died while giving birth to Tsunako that what why she never knew anything about her. Giotto became matured and took care of Tsunako while their father was in Italy for work. They were supported by their father who always sends money for their daily needs.

Though she doesn't get to see her father that much, Tsunako was fine without seeing her father at least once. She never saw him once since he went to Italy when she was still very young. Her sister was-in Tsunako's opinion-is the most beautiful person. Giotto is a senior at Namimori chuu and is graduating this year. With her waist length blonde hair, sexy feminine body and her blue innocent eyes, her sister had a lot of admirers, admirers who were rejected. Her sister never had a boyfriend, and she was not a playgirl. Her sister is kind and caring and many girls even envy her while guys were always allured by her beauty.

There were even guys who would befriend Tsunako just to be close to her sister, too bad they're plot was known by her sister's childhood friend, G and were beaten instead. G is a very loyal friend to her sister. He and her sister were inseparable friends. And since G was always hanging out in their house, Tsunako became friends with G-niisan's little sister Gokudera who she calls Goku-chan.

Tsunako had a few friends but they were all nice to her. Sasagawa Kyoko who lives just next door and her classmate, Miura Haru who is their neighbour too who admires Tsunako's bravery, Irie Shouko who is her tutor and classmate and Goku-chan too who liked calling her tenth (she doesn't know why really.).

Anyways, Tsunako and her friends were all students at Namimori middle-school. The best school in Namimori which is supported by the Hibari family (one of the most influential families in Namimori). Everyone wanted to go at such a prestigious school like Namimori though other students wanted to enter the school cause there were rumours about hot guys in their school. And that reason is also why Tsunako decided to come to this school but not quite. She wanted to go to this school not only because this was where her sister was attending, it was because her long time crush was also attending on this school. Yes, dear Tsunako is already in love.

Her crush? It's no other than the great disciplinary committee chairman Hibari Kyouya. Who wouldn't even fall in love with a teen that is blessed with undeniably handsome features? He is any girl could wish to be in a relationship with. He was handsome, rich, strong and incredibly smart. What more could you ask for? Tsunako had loved Hibari Kyouya at the first moment her eyes fell upon him. She had loved him, yet she kept it a secret though her sister was already aware of this and so did her friends.

But they didn't discourage her though, they were actually happy that their friend was having a love interest (though Goku-chan is not so happy about it but she relented since Tsunako told her she really liked the teen). Kyoko and Haru wouldn't stop squealing when they knew about it, Shouko was just nodding in response at her friends. At the moment on, Tsunako was encouraged and continued to stalk-er-observe her crush.

And then, Tsunako's love was cracked when she accidentally crossed the path of the prefect and unconsciously muttered her feelings for him. The prefect and the other students stared at the courageous brunette in pure shock. But the prefect instantly got over his shock and rejected the brunette's confession coldly and left the brunette standing there, wilting in disappointment.

[End of Flashback]

Tsunako sighed dejectedly on her way home. Tears started to form in her eyes when she remembered her rejection just early this morning. "Hidoi! Hidoi!" she shouts on the top of her lungs, tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Hibari-san…" she cried as she finally turned to the corner of where their house was located.

"Get out of here! If you won't pay the rent, get out!" Tsunako could hear their landlady shout. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Tsunako gasped as she saw the scene. Their things were thrown out of the house and her sister was on the street picking their things out.

"Nee-san! Are you okay?" Tsunako asked, rushing to her sister's side. Giotto smiled faintly at her. "I'm okay Tsuna."

"Get lost!" the landlady shouted one last time before banging the door of the house. Tsunako help her sister grabbing their things.

"Nee-san! Why did this happen? Why is the landlady throwing us out? We did pay the rent right?" Tsunako asks, brows furrowed together. Giotto sighed.

"Sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean to lie to you. Father had not been able to send us money since their company was in a state of bankruptcy, and I didn't want to trouble him any further. I'm so sorry Tsuna." Her sister apologized. Tsunako sighed and embraced her sister.

"It's okay nee-san, at least you weren't hurt. The only problem is where we should stay." Tsuna explained gathering her things and put them on his sister's bag. "We could stay at G's place." Giotto offered. Tsuna was about to nod when suddenly a group of men in black suits appeared before them.

"Excuse us, but are you the Sawada's?" asked a man. Giotto instantly stood and pulled Tsunako behind her. "Yes." She replied hesitantly. To their surprise, the men in black bowed at them.

"We have orders to take you to Hibari's." the man, she was talking to earlier said. "Ordered by?" she asked, feeling her younger sister's hand intertwined with her own. "Iemitsu-sama and Kyouta-sama's orders." He replied, Giotto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Father's?" she raised a brow at him. Tsunako, who doesn't have any idea what's going on, clung to her sister's shirt.

"If you don't believe him, _I'll_ take you there myself." Another voice interrupted. Giotto and Tsuna turned to the newcomer. "Alaude…" Tsunako stared in awe at the man in front of her sister. He was remarkably handsome, with his aquamarine coloured hair with the same colour as his eyes almost made the brunette swoon right then and there. But he looked kind of familiar though, he looked-exactly like…Hibari Kyouya. And-why does her sister knew him?

"Your father called my parents and told them that you could stay at our place." The man-Alaude was it?-with his monotone voice said, his eyes lingering on her sister's form. Tsunako was beginning to wonder if there was something going on with her sister and this handsome man. She could just tell by looking at her sister's look on her face and the way the handsome man looks at her, but whatever that is Tsunako certainly didn't anything about. Her sister barely talked about the happenings of her life since she was too preoccupied on taking care of her little sister.

"Is that so?" Giotto stared to Tsuna and smiled faintly. "Tsuna, I think we already have a place to stay." She muttered softly. Tsuna blinked at her sister. "Really?" she asks which her sister responded with a nod. Tsunako just nodded and stared as the handsome man ordered the men in black to pick up their things and they were ordered to follow the handsome man to a black car. And then a question appeared in her head. 'The Hibari's?'

xXx1827xXx

Tsunako and her sister were escorted to the place where they were greeted by an unfamiliar person-though to Tsuna it was an unfamiliar person.

"Ah! There you are!" the unfamiliar fsemale squealed and ran to hug Giotto. "It's nice to see you again Auntie." Giotto smiled sweetly at the female person. Tsunako, who doesn't know what to do, clung to her sister like glue. The woman seems to notice her and smiled sweetly.

"Ara? Is this Tsunako-chan?" she asked, eyeing the brunette from head to toe. "Uh…hello." Tsuna hesitantly greeted. The woman smiled and instantly embraced the brunette whose eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh! Tsunako-chan! You've grown to be quite a beautiful lady! Can I call you Tsu-chan?" the woman asked, her eyes glistening with happiness. Tsunako just nodded since she was so shocked to even say anything. Giotto chuckled at her little sister's reaction.

"Tsuna, this is Hibari Rika-san. She is mom's best friend." Giotto started with the introductions. Rika smiled sweetly and shook the brunette's hand. "You really resemble Nana, Tsu-chan. So cute." She squealed giving the brunette another suffocating hug. "Uh...N-Ni-nice to meet you R-Ri-Rika-san." Tsuna stuttered, gasping for air. Pulling away from the brunette, Rika giggled. "Just call me Auntie, Tsu-chan." She

"Come on you two, I'll take you to your rooms!" she said, grabbing the blonde's and brunette's arms. "Uh-Auntie, what about our things?" Giotto and Tsuna asked at the same time. Rika merely smiled at the two. "Don't worry about it you two, Alaude will take care of your things." She said dragging the sisters with her.

xXx1827xXx

Tsunako sighed as she sat on her oh-so-girly bed that she got from Rika-san. Her room is quite cute actually and Tsuna liked it. She knew that Rika-san was her mother's childhood friend and had only two sons. She had always wanted to have a daughter that is why she was so happy to hear that they were staying at their place. Her sister's room was just beside Tsunako's that's why she was relieved. Tsuna knew that Alaude, was Rika-san's son and is also a senior at Namimori. Rika-san's other son was kind of late and Tsuna certainly didn't know who it was but she had a feeling that she knew who it was. Sighing, Tsuna got out of her room to go to the bathroom. Tiptoeing quietly, Tsunako made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway when she was about to turn the doorknob, she gasped when the door suddenly opened revealing a half naked man with familiar features. Tsunako gaped at the man in front of her as the other's eyes widened.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsunako flushed, stuttering as she mechanically inspected the half naked state of her crush. The raven-haired teen glared at her. "I'll bite you to death!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!" Tsunako squealed as she instantly passed out, falling on the floor.

xXx

[End of Chapter 1]

* * *

A/N: There you go, Chapter 1 is finished. Sorry about Giotto's name, I certainly didn't know what to do about it so I merely write it all the way! :p This is rushed and I may have to edit this. Sorry for the errors, this is my first 1827 story so please be kind . So, What do you think of the first chapter? Reviews would be pretty much appreciated.

xXx1827xXx

**Spoilers:**

Tsunako is finally living in her beloved's house. But why is he so mean? And why does he always bite her to death! Well they never get along? It's going to be on the next chapter! :) 1827 forever ~


	2. Chapter 2: Living together is dangerous

**Title: A Kiss for my Herbivore**

**Pairings:** 18/fem27, 80/fem59, ALL/fem27, Alaude/femGiotto, and others…

**Summary:** Tsunako had always liked Hibari Kyoya but she was immediately rejected when she confessed his feelings to him.. Fate intervenes and Tsunako and her sister were casted out of their apartment. Finding a new place to stay, they ended up on the Hibari's house where Hbari Kyouya lives! AU

**Warnings:** OOC-ness!, Tsuna's constant 'Hiiiiiee's', Gokudera's cursing. Blah blah…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything only this fic.

**A/N:** And so Chapter 2 is here. Can't get any ideas what to do with this chapter though but I guess I had ideas since I made this hmm? Here you go~ may contain OOC…

xXx

**Kichou****:** maybe, hehe…:p

**pokermaniac039****:** thanks…

**ladysakura143****:** the other characters will be introduced on later chapters. :)

**Nikooru-sama****:** thanks you for pointing that out. *embarrassed*

xXx

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living together is dangerous**

"up!"

Tsunako hears someone call. She just shifts and moans at the annoyance. "I said wake up!" a smack on her forehead woke her up from her slumber. Blinking sleepily, Tsuna took a good look at her surroundings. Strange, this wasn't her room. It looked kind of-boyish.

"Get out herbivore." A cold voice demanded from behind which sends shivers down the brunette's spine. Tsuna mechanically snapped her head back to see the person she certainly didn't expect.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-Hibari-san!" she squeaked, as Hibari's ash-colored eyes narrowed at her. Tsuna took a good look at herself and realized that she was still on her clothes last night and she was on Hibari's bed!

"Get out of my room Herbivore." The prefect demanded again his voice much colder. 'Hi-Hibari-san's room?' Tsuna thought.

"Don't make me repeat it thrice herbivore." Hibari growled making Tsuna 'eeeep' and hurriedly got off of the bed and ran for her life. Closing the door of her room, Tsuna fell to her knees. Her heart was beating a lot faster than it used to be and she feels as though it would burst in her chest anytime now. That was so embarrassing! And was she sleeping in Hibari's room? How did she end up there? All she remembered about what happened to her before she ended up there was when she was about to open the door to the bathroom- Hi-Hibari-san was there! And half-naked, with only a towel covering his-oh god.

Tsuna buried her crimson face in her palms. It was so embarrassing! Tsuna could only think how she would adjust to her life together with the person she had secretly loved for how many years.

xXx1827xXx

"Eh? You already live in the chairman's house Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko and Haru asked at the same time. Tsuna groaned inwardly. Her friends, Kyoko and Haru were always like this. They always ask her about the details of her life especially the status of her love life with Hibari Kyouya. It wasn't it just showed that they really cared about her that they would even support her all the way. Having friends like them is a really rare opportunity for someone like Tsuna.

"What! Tenth! You could just have stayed in our house instead! G would be okay with you and your sister with us!" Gokudera added. Tsuna gave a faint smile, _really. _"It's okay Goku-chan, Giotto-nee already accepted it. It seemed like she knows about them." Tsuna mumbled. "Does that mean, you're okay living with Chairman-san?" Shouko asked, though she was really occupied with the book in her hands. Tsuna sighed dejectedly. 'How could you possibly stay with the person who rejected you and you loved at the same time? Even the thought of staying in one roof with the prefect made the brunette flush and become absent-minded whenever he was around.

Tsuna even remembered what happened at breakfast today and it really seem depressing to talk about. She was sitting beside her sister then when the raven prefect and his-elder brother-Alaude(looks a lot like Hibari-san)- sat beside each other silently eating their breakfast. Tsuna and her sister were on the other side of the table.

The two Hibari siblings were silent while Rika-san mumbled about things about how she loved to have Tsuna and her sister stay with them, how she really finds Tsuna cute, and things the brunette totally forgot about. Tsuna swore that was the most depressing breakfast she ever had (but she enjoyed what Rika-san was saying though) and the prefect never set an eye on her when she was really taking a glance at him once and twice and thrice.

"I guess so." Tsuna mumbled. It was okay to live together with your crush right? At least you get to see him every day and he's so hot! The brunette flushed at the thought, remembering the events that happened last night. She should certainly stop to remember what happened then or else her heart won't last.

"Why does Tenth have to be in that bastard's place!" Gokudera mumbled to herself which her friends just sweat dropped. "Tenth! He rejected you right? What kind of bastard is he! I'm going to kill him!" Gokudera swore.

"You should stop that Gokudera-chan! Tsuna-chan really loves Hibari-san and we just have to support her desu! Haru thinks so too!" Haru glared at her. Gokudera glared back at her. "What did you say you stupid woman?" she growled. "Ha-hi! How many times do I have to tell you that Haru is not a stupid woman! You are the stupid one!" Haru countered. "Shut up! You-you-you-!"

"I think Haru-san is right." Shouko interrupted before Gokudera could even say something unforgivable. The silver-haired glared at the redhead. "What did you say geeky?" Gokudera glared at her this time. The redhead visibly flinched. "I agree with Shouko-chan and Haru-chan too." Kyoko smiled, ignoring Gokudera's deadly glares.

"Minna," They all turned to Tsuna who was having the expression of extreme happiness. "Thank you!" she smiled at them sweetly. "We will always be here to support you Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko and Haru smiled sweetly at her while Shouko nodded and Gokudera scoffed.

"Fine! I'll support you too Tenth." She mumbled, flushing a bit. Tsuna turned to her and nodded. "Thank you Goku-chan!" Gokudera flushed, looking away from the brunette's oh-so-adorable-and-cute face. Tsunako hummed happily to herself. Everything will definitely be okay.

xXx1827xXx

At the end of the day, Tsunako saw him. The most handsome prefect in the whole wide world. On her opinion, he was still patrolling and from the looks of it he was practically biting the people who were crowding around. Tsunako shivered at the sight of her senpai's laying helplessly on the floor. She flinched as the prefect turned his attention to her.

"Herbivore…"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee! Wh-Wha-What is it Hibari-san?" Tsunako asked, hiding herself at the nearby tree. The prefect glared at her. "What are you doing there?" he asked. "Uh-I was just…ah-just…" Tsunako trailed off. Apparently, she doesn't know why she was there in the first place. She was just walking by when she saw the prefect-uh-disciplining some students.

"You were just what herbivore?" Hibari asked again, irritably this time. "Hiiieee! N-N-Nothing Hibari-san!" she said slowly backing away as the prefect moved towards her. "Hn." Hibari expressionlessly stared at the scared brunette. Tsuna became uncomfortable as the prefect silently stared at her. Holding her bag more tightly for comfort, she gulped when the prefect securely tightened his grip on the tonfas on his hands. Positioning, the prefect said.

"Staying in school after school hours is prohibited, I'll bite you to death." Tsunako's jaw dropped as she heard that. Trembling, the brunette backed away slowly-

Hibari sighed, hiding his tonfa. "Leave now herbivore." He demanded. Tsunako blinked stupidly as if she hadn't heard. "Don't make me repeat it twice herbivore." Hibari growled. "Hiiieeee!" she immediately snapped out of her trance and ran away before the prefect changed his mind and bite her to death instead.

xXx1827xXx

"Ah! I don't understand this!" Tsunako whined as she threw away her notebook in annoyance. It was already 9:00 on her clock and she still doesn't get her math homework. Frowning, the brunette sobbed. "Ah, I really suck at this!" she said to herself. Tsunako is practically branded with the nickname dame-tsuna since she is actually no-good at everything, sports, academics-everything really. And that was the cause why she was always bullied by her senpais and her classmates even.

Tsunako never had such great self-confidence and she sometimes easily breaks down and that is why she was really thankful to have her friends around to cheer her up and help her with her studies (especially Shouko who would always help her, Shouko is a really smart person but she was like Tsunako too, bullied around cause she is such a geek.).

Standing up, Tsunako sighed and walked down to kitchen to drink water. 'Maybe I need to cool off.' She thought to herself and opened refrigerator with her other hand since she was holding her math book on her other hand. Getting cold water, Tsunako turned to find a cup and gladly found one and set it on the table. Slowly, the brunette took a drink and smiled contently.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiiie!" Tsunako dropped the glass cup on the floor which instantly broke and the glass were scattered. She turned to the source of the voice to see-

"Hi-Hibari-san!" she squeaked nervously. From the looks of it, the prefect just arrived now, he was still on his uniform and he seemed really tired. "A-Ano…I was just…drinking." She trembled, lowering herself to pick up the glasses on the floor. Her fingertips slides down on a glass then-

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as a small cut appeared on her finger. "Stupid." Hibari lowers himself and grabs her hand. Tsunako flushes and bits her bottom lip. "Why do you have to pick it up? You could just sweep that." The prefect growled coldly, taking a handkerchief from his pocket. Tsunako just stared as the prefect covered her wound with the handkerchief.

"Umm, thank you." She mumbled. The prefect said nothing. Tsunako got to her feet and remember where Rika-san placed the dust pan. Slowly sweeping off the broken glass and throwing them away Tsunako sighed in relief.

"Why are still up herbivore?" Forgetting the prefect was still there, Tsunako turned to him and scratched her messy hair. "Uh…umm, I'm still studying…" she mumbled looking away. "Hn…" the prefect turned away from her, ruffling his raven-hair. Tsunako stared at the math notebook on the table, an idea forming in her head. "A-Ano-Hibari-san!" she called out. The prefect yawned and turned to her. Tsunako looked hesitant, but if she doesn't do this she would definitely be scolded by her sister.

"Can you help me with my homework?" she asked, fidgeting and lacing her fingers together. "Are you ordering me?" the prefect asked coldly. Tsunako sweat dropped and blinked nervously. "Ah-ah…no! Hibari-san, I'm not. Ah, never mind…" she sighed. It no use really. 'Guess I'll just study on my own.' The brunette thought. Grabbing her book, Tsunako walked to return to her room when she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and was grabbed into another room. Blushing, Tsunako asked. "Ah-where are we going Hibari-san?"

Hibari gave her a sharp look and continued to drag her. Opening the door to his room, the prefect pushed the brunette on a chair and he sat on the other one.

"Book." Hibari demanded. Tsunako complied and handed over her book, unsure of what to do in this situation. "Which page?" the prefect asked. Tsunako blinked. "Eh?" Hibari glared at her. "You really do like making me repeat it twice huh. Which page!" he demanded, now irritated and angry. Tsunako gulped and mumbled. "P-P-Page 18 and 27."

Hibari rolled his eyes (he'd really do that?) and turned the book to the page which the brunette just mentioned. "Now, what do you understand here?" he asked. Tsunako blinked and realization hit her. Hibari was actually tutoring her! Her crush is tutoring her! And she was in his room too! This is just getting better and better.

[A few _hours_ later]

"Finally done!" Tsunako smiled. Turning to the raven laying on the bed, Tsunako blinked. "Hibari-san?" she moves toward Hibari and found out that he was sleeping. 'So adorable…' she thought as she continued to stare at Hibari's sleeping face.

'Hibari-san looks so peaceful…' Tsunako leaned more closely. "Hibari-san…" The raven-haired teen's eyes snapped open. Almost by instinct, Tsunako moved away and cowered in the corner. She knew the consequence of waking the prefect from his sleep. She knew about from her classmate who accidentally woken up the prefect from his slumber in the rooftop. And his punishment was? He was just bitten to death.

"You dared to wake me up herbivore." Hibari's voice was cold and threatening that made Tsunako nervous and scared. "Hiiiiiiieeeee! I didn't mean to Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsunako cowered in fear as the prefect turned toward her with an evil glint in his eyes. Trapping the brunette at the corner, Hibari smirked evilly.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Tsunako's eyes widened. She was certainly bitten to death this time. After all, living together with the sadistic, biting-people-who-are-crowding-around, and handsome raven-haired prefect is really dangerous, for someone like dame-tsuna.

xXx1827xXx

[End of Chapter 2]

* * *

A/N: Not so sure if I liked this chapter. XD This is rushed and I'll have to edit this later (and change the wrong grammars and spelling) cause I'm so busy. Reviews would be pretty much appreciated.

**Spoilers:**

To tell the truth I have no idea what to do next but I'll try to think what to do with Tsunako and Hibari on the next chapter, I would be happy to hear some suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviewers! :))) Especially Silent-Melody2413 for giving some suggestions! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, just this fiction.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to be late!" Tsunako squealed as she took another look at her clock and realizes that she was very late. Taking her bag in a very hurried movement, she was panicking and ran her way down the stairs.

"Ara? Tsu-chan, you're still here?" Rika-san asked at the brunette who was hastily putting on her shoes.

"I'm going to be late!" she cried. Rika-san chuckled softly at the reaction on Tsunako's face. Calling out before the brunette could ran away, Rika-san smiled sweetly at the brunette.

"Tsu-chan, you should not be so hasty." An elegant chuckle escaped from her lips as she fixes the brunette's messy hair. "Look, you still haven't combed your hair." She commented. A tint of red flashed across the brunette's cheeks.

"Sorry Auntie, I'm just really getting late." Tsunako apologized. Rika-san smiled at her sweetly. "What did you do yesterday Tsu-chan? Did you sleep late?" she asked. Tsunako blinked at that. Yes, that would be a probable reason why she woke up late today.

Last night, instead of being bitten to death by Hibari, Tsunako was instead _tutored-to-death_ by the raven-haired prefect. Tsunako would be an idiot if she wasn't happy spending the whole night with the person she loves the most. She may be very tired from studying and doing her homework but at least she was tutored by Hibari-san. What a great day.

"Ehehe, I was kind of doing my homework Auntie." She explained, scratching her hair in embarrassment. "Ah, I see. Didn't you ask for your sister's help?" she asked. Tsunako shook her head. She didn't want to ask her sister for help because she knows how busy her sister was. And since she was a graduating student, she had a lot to do and Tsunako certainly didn't want to disturb her, because she's a very considerate little sister.

"Umm, Hibari-san helped me." She admitted. Rika-san raised her brows. "Kyou-chan did?" she asked, as if doubting that her son would actually do that. Tsunako nodded her head. Rika-san was thoughtful for a moment then a smile spread on her lips. "Ara, somehow Kyou-chan has opened up to you Tsu-chan." She said, smiling sweetly at the brunette who gave a confused look.

"Eh?" Rika-san chuckled. "Anyway, aren't you going to be late Tsu-chan?" she said and the brunette instantly snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god! That's right! I'm sorry Auntie, I really need to go." She exclaimed. "Ah-Tsu-chan, can you give Kyou-chan his lunch box?" Rika-san asked, handing Tsunako a lunch box and was covered by a blue cloth. "Eh? Hibari-san's lunch box?" Rika nodded. "Kyou-chan left without eating breakfast and I'm afraid he didn't bring his lunch box with him, so can you give it to him Tsu-chan?"

Tsunako hesitated for a moment before nodding and took the box from Rika-san. "Okay. I'd better get going." She said. Rika-san smiled and nodded. "Take care Tsu-chan!" she shouted as Tsunako was already running on her way to the gate. "I will Auntie!" Rika-san heard Tsunako shout back and an amused chuckle escaped from her lips.

* * *

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Tsunako squeaked as she cowered as four senpais cornered her. She only wanted to make her way to the reception room to hand over Hibari-san's lunch box when she suddenly bumped into a senpai and stained her shirt with the juice she had brought. Now, she was facing her senpai's wrath. Trembling at the sight of the evil glint in their eyes, the brunette thought she would be killed.

"Hey dame-tsuna! Look what you've done!" the senpai snarled at the trembling brunette. "I-I-I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." She stuttered, squeaking as the senpais glared at her.

"You can't be serious!" she was getting irritated and if Tsunako couldn't find a way out of this mess, she was so dead. "Uh…I-"

"Shut it dame-tsuna!" Tsunako shuts her eyes at the moment she saw her senpai raising her hand. She was waiting for the impact…which never came.

"Hahaha, I don't think this is how a lady should act." A cheerful voice said. The senpais turned and to their surprise to see-

"Yamamoto-kun!" they exclaimed. Tsunako slowly opened her eyes to see the famous idol of the baseball club, Yamamoto Takeshi smiling radiant as he was grabbing her senpai's hand to avoid hitting her face.

"Uh…we…were-just…going! Eccck!" They squeaked, running or-retreating away. They did not want to mess with this guy. He may be a cheerful and friendly person but other people said that he is kind of strong too.

Tsunako breathed a sigh of relief. '_That was close_'

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yamamoto turned to her while reaching out to help the poor brunette. Tsunako accepted his help and fixed her skirt in the process.

"I'm fine." She mumbled softly. Yamamoto chuckled and smiled at the cute brunette. "Oho, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and you are?' the friendly idol asked. Tsunako blinked and tilted her head.

"Um, Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunako."

Yamamoto grinned and laughed heartily. "Tsunako? Ah, what a cute name!" Tsunako flushed and scratched her hair in embarrassment. "Um, thanks."

"So Tsuna!, What are you doing?" he asked. She was immediately sent her mind back to what she was still about to do and squealed.

"Hieee! I still need to give Hibari-san his lunch box!" she began to panic. Yamamoto blinked at the sight and laughed. "Hibari? That means you're going to the reception room."

Tsunako blinked stupidly. "Reception room…?" she asked (she really is dame-tsuna.) "Yeah, do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Tsunako instantly nodded. "Yes, please." Yamamoto gave another smile then wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Then let's go!" he said, dragging along the brunette who merely smiled nervously.

**

* * *

**After some time, Tsunako and Yamamoto were already friends. Despite the fact that they were only going to the reception room, talking with the baseball star seemed made Tsunako forget about what she was going to do. They started talking about their lives and everything and she couldn't help but befriend the friendly Yamamoto who just saved her from getting messed up by unknown senpais.

Tsunako knew that Yamamoto had a brother-what was his name again?-and that they both wanted to take over their family's business. And Tsunako also told him about her life and about her sister and how they ended up at the Hibari residence (which Yamamoto looked surprised when he knew) and everything else. Yamamoto seems to be a very cheerful and friendly guy, no wonder every girl and guys would look up to him as a very reliable and dependable person. Tsunako seemed to be comfortable talking with him.

"Here we are! The reception room." Yamamoto suddenly announced, breaking Tsunako's train of thought. "Oh, Ah-thank you." She said, smiling. Yamamoto grinned and smiled, patting the brunette's back. "It's okay! No worries!"

Tsunako smiled. _'Ah, he's so considerate!' _she thought, giggling inwardly. Tsunako turned to the door and knocked three times.

"What!" asked by a cold voice at the other side. She gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. There have been rumors about the Reception Room that were spreading in the school. Students really avoid going to the said room or even go near it. And some have avoided it in fear of getting bitten to death by the Head Chairman. But for Tsunako, if it be a chance to Hibari, she would courageously (though she's trembling at the moment) storm to the reception room.

The brunette shook her head and received a smile of encouragement from her companion then she opened the door of the Reception room, peeking inside the spacious room.

"A-Ano, Hi-Hibari-san?" The prefect stopped his work and turned to the interruption. Tsunako could swear all her blood went up to her head as soon as her eyes met the prefect's. '_Ah, the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen._' She thought, feeling her heart will burst any minute now. If Tsunako was asked what she loved by the prefect, she would surely pick his eyes. Every time those eyes met hers; she just couldn't possibly think of anything else but be observed by those eyes. There is no surprise that she is easily captivated by those ash-colored eyes of her most beloved prefect.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" the prefect's deep voice snapped the brunette back to reality. Tsunako slowly stepped in the Reception room, feeling nervous she began to fidget. "Ah, Hibari-san. I came to-"

"Yo! Chairman-san!" Yamamoto greeted, stepping in inside the Reception room with a big smile on his face. Hibari glared at the annoyance which was responded by a laugh. Tsunako sweat dropped as her companion began smiling like an idiot.

"Umm, Hibari-san. I brought you something." Tsunako smiled and hastily placed the prefect's lunch box on the table. The prefect raised a brow at the box on his table, in the brunette's opinion, the prefect kind of looked surprised though he quickly recovered from it. The look on the prefect's face made the brunette squeal inwardly, he looked so cute.

"What is this?" he asked, earning a confused look from the brunette. Tsunako scratched her hair and smile. "Umm, it's your lunch Hibari-san. You left it on the table this morning." She said, smiling sweetly. Hibari raised a brow. "You came to bring me this?" he asked, taking the box. Tsunako noticed the slight twitch of the prefect's lips or was she just imagining things?

"Uh, Rika-san asked me to give that to you." She smiled but soon disappeared when the prefect twitched, raising a brow at her. "You came because my mother asked you to?" Hibari asked, expression unreadable and voice colder than the usual. Tsunako blinked and nodded in replay. Before she could even have the time to blinked, the box was thrown to her, catching it in her arms. Tsunako- and even Yamamoto turned to the prefect with confusion written all over their faces. Hibari grabbed his pen and resumed his work. "I don't need that." He said. Tsunako frowned completely wondering what went wrong.

"But…Hibari-san, you should-"

"I don't need it herbivore, now leave." The prefect repeated. At that, Tsunako seemed to wilt. She was really looking forward in giving the raven his lunch like a wife would do to her husband when he goes for work. She did not expect the prefect to reject his own mother's care for him and Tsunako cares for him too. Though she knows the prefect who gives anyone a cold shoulder but somehow she feels that the raven is not as bad as everyone think he is. But why does he have to be so cold! Tsunako cried inwardly.

"Didn't you just hear what I said herbivore?" Hibari was now glaring at the brunette who 'eeep-ed' as soon as she noticed.

"Hiiiiiiieeeee! We-We'll get going!" she panicked, hastily grabbing her companion's hand and turned to leave. Halting, Tsunako turned to look the prefect over her shoulder and realized the glare has turned deadlier. She swallowed hard and trembled.

"Um, Hi-Hibari-san. I-I really thi-think that yo-you should ta-take this." She said, nervously and hurriedly placing the box again at his table. "Uh, no-not eating on the ri-right time is-is not healthy Hi-Hibari-san. So…erm, you should eat…Uh…" she trailed off then smiled nervously.

"So, erm…we'll leave now." She squealed grabbing the amused Yamamoto's hand again and left the reception room as quickly as possible, missing the smirk forming in the prefect's lips.

****

**

* * *

**

"Wah, Hibari-san is mad at meeee!" Tsunako cried. Kyoko soothed the brunette's back.

"Are you okay Tsuna-chan? You seem so depressed." Kyoko asked, obviously worried about her friend. Tsunako sighed and pouted. "I'm so stupid." She cried.

"You're not stupid Tsunako-chan," Shouko commented, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. The brunette sobbed then threw herself at her redhead friend, clinging on her arm.

"Shouko-chan, since you're a genius…can you give me some genius advice?" the brunette asked. Shouko couldn't help but roll her eyes at Tsunako.

"Tsunako-chan, I may be a genius but I really don't have any idea about that love thing. And besides, you're fine just the way you are." She said. The brunette sighed.

"Gah! Damn that Hibari bastard! Who does he think he is?" Gokudera shouted to the top of her lungs, alerting her other friends. "What's wrong Gokudera-chan?"

"Tch. How dare he make the tenth feel this way! I won't forgive that guy!" she shouted, her friends just laughed at her.

"Tsuna-chan, you mustn't give up! You have to fight for love desu!" Haru encouraged, her eyes burning with passion.

"Haru-chan is right Tsuna-chan," Kyoko smiled at her. "Well, I agree with them too." Shouko added. The four of them turned to Gokudera, expecting their hot-tempered friend to say something to encourage Tsunako. The silver-head sighed as she saw the expectation on her _beloved _tenth's eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. But if that bastard hurt Juudaime, I'll kill him!" she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. Tsunako giggled and thanked them for encouraging her. Her friends are so sweet. No wonder she loves them very much

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsunako mumbled as she opened the door of the house. "Ara! Tsu-chan okaeri!" Rika-san greeted her, kissed her on both cheeks. Tsunako just blinked and smiled.

"Um, Auntie? Are you going somewhere?" the brunette asked as she noticed bags in the living room. Rika-san smiled sweetly at her and giggled.

"That's right Tsu-chan, I'll be going somewhere with Kyou-chan's brother, so I have another favor to ask you." Rika-san was smiling while holding the brunette's hands in hers.

"Uh, what would it be?" the brunette asked, totally curious. Rika-san giggled. "Since you have no school tomorrow, can you take care of the house while we go for some important meeting?" she asked. Tsunako was now speechless; she doesn't exactly know what to say. But she would surely stay on the house on weekends.

Kyoko and Haru are going to be busy helping their parents, Gokudera is free but she doesn't want to bother her. And Shouko was busy with her studies. So, Tsunako can't possibly hang out with her friends on weekends. She would rather stay in the house and _try _study. Try to study huh…guess she have no choice. And besides, only Rika-san and Alaude-san would go and that means…she'll be alone in the house with Hibari-san!

"Uh, Sure Auntie. But will nee-san be here as well?" she asked, she didn't know what her sister's schedule nowadays. Rika-san seemed thoughtful and frowned slightly. "Hmm, I think your sister won't be returning home until Monday. She said she have something to do at-her friends place? Hmm, what was his name again? Oh-! Yea, she'll be staying at Daemon-kun's house for some important project." She explained. Tsunako instantly paled.

"Eh? She's staying at Daemon-san's place! Why!" She had heard rumors about the guy named Daemon Spade. It had been said that he is one of the hottest guys of their school and number 1 playboy of all time. And now her sister is staying at HIS place! This is bad, really bad. Tsunako couldn't help but be worried. She began to panic and Rika-san certainly noticed.

"Calm down Tsu-chan, your sister's going to be okay. Uh, she's with G-kun was it? And she's not there alone." Rika-san said, trying to calm the brunette. Tsunako breathed a sigh of relief. If anything happened to her sister, she wouldn't know what she would do.

"Okaa-san, let's go." Alaude came to the room, taking his mother's bags. "Okay! See you later hmm, Tsu-chan!" Rika-san gave the brunette a hug and a peck on the cheek before following her son to the car. Tsunako followed them and she waved goodbye to Rika-san.

The brunette sighed as she was already left alone in the big house. She threw herself at the couch took out her books from her bags but she after some hours she found herself getting drowsy and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hibari went home after patrolling and biting weak herbivores that were crowding and breaking the rules. He sighed, obviously tired from his work as the Head prefect. He ran his hand on his hair as he went inside their house which seemed to be so silent and dark. He moved to the corner where the switch of the lights were located and turned them on. To his surprise he saw a brunette sleeping peacefully on the couch, and she was still wearing her uniform and her books were scattered.

He stared down at the brunette on the couch. Her hair was a mess and her eyes closed, lips slightly parted. She was sleeping peacefully like she didn't have any problem in the world. The prefect leaned in, dropping his face closer to the sleeping girl.

"Mmnn…" Tsunako moaned and instantly the prefect straightened himself. "Hi…" he stared back at the brunette. "Hiba…" she was mumbling something. He dropped to his knees. "Hibari-san…mnn…" she mumbled breathlessly. Hibari's eyes widen and he sighed. "Herbivore…" he muttered taking the brunette in his arms, carrying her up to her room. When they arrived in her room, he placed her on her bed and she began to snuggle to her pillows.

Hibari smirked at the sight and muttered before he left. "Good night, Sawada Tsunako…" the prefect closed the door and left, Tsunako smiled in her sleep, she was really dreaming of something really good.

x

x

[End of Chapter 3]

* * *

A/N: There! Thanks for reading, Sorry for the late update and this will be edit (cause this is rushed! XD). Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

A/N: Thank you reviewers and everyone who love this story! Many thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

**xXx1827xXx**

**Chapter 4: Kiss**

Tsunako yawned as she sat and stretched her arms out. Rubbing her puffy eyes, she blinked realizing she was already in her room. Strange, she never recalled going up to her room. She took a good look at herself and realized she was still on her uniform and her things were arranged properly on her table. This was becoming really strange. She sleeps on the sofa then finds herself waking up in her room. Who the hell carried her? Maybe Giotto?

Tsunako got up as fast as she could and ran down the stairs in a hasty manner.

"Giotto-nee-" she trailed off as she saw there was no one was in the house. She sighed tiredly, making her way to the living room then to the kitchen. There was absolutely no one in the house since Rika-san and Alaude-san were out on a very important meeting and her sister was not around too. And Hibari-san is- where is he anyway? Maybe he went to school? But today was Saturday. She sighed, again, trying to think what she could do for the day. Mentally listing all what she could do, she starts off with the very first one. Take a bath.

**x**

Tsunako groaned as she slumped to the couch, too tired from cleaning the whole house and finishing her homework (finished _some_ of her homework to be exact). There was absolutely nothing but silence and Tsunako couldn't help but feel lonely. Maybe she could go buy some supplies just to lessen the loneliness she was feeling.

**x**

"Thank you for your purchase!" the cashier gave the brunette a sweet smile and she nodded in response and picked out the things she just bought from the convenience store then she went her way out of the store. _Good god_. It was raining, and she completely forgot to bring an umbrella.

"Oh, what a great luck I have." She muttered out loud. There were only two options she could do. Either wait for the rain to stop or she'll run her way back to the house. The problem is, if she waits she would arrive at the house late and it was dangerous (especially for a girl) to be out since it was already getting dark. And second, if she runs she would get soaked as so does her groceries but at least she'll arrive at the house safe and sound. She thought for awhile then decided. Running would be the best option than waiting, she decided. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to run then-

"Herbivore…"

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeee!" she screamed and shut her eyes, backing away. The nearby people stared at the brunette in curiosity and they also cowered in fear at the moment they saw the familiar male that particularly all the people in Namimori knew about. Tsunako opened her eyes and widened.

"Hi-Hibari-san! What are you…you're wet!" she frowned at the sight of Hibari soaked and wet. He was wearing his usual Namimori uniform and that led the brunette to think that he was in school or he was patrolling.

"Hibari-san, why are you wet?" she asked but the prefect just said nothing and stared at her as if to say 'you didn't bring one either.' Tsunako mentally slapped herself for asking a very stupid question.

"You should go home herbivore." Hibari tells her and she turned to him. "E-Eh? What about Hibari-san?" she asked. The prefect narrowed his eyes on her making her flinch. Tsunako smiled nervously.

"Uh, O-Okay." She swallowed. Before she turned to leave, the prefect grabbed her arm halting her. She turned to him and her eyes met his ash-colored ones. She bits her bottom lip, totally unsure of what to do. Hibari handed her and umbrella and she blinked at it.

"Uh, Hibari-san…this is?" Hibari glared at her. "Take it herbivore." He said. Tsunako looked hesitant. 'If Hibari-san was bringing an umbrella, why didn't he use it instead of getting soaked?' thought Tsunako.

"Uh, But what about Hiba-"

"Don't make me repeat it twice herbivore." The prefect growled. Tsunako instantly grabbed the umbrella in fear of getting bitten to death.

"Thank you…"she said, opening up the umbrella. She gave a worried look at the prefect. She doesn't like the idea of leaving Hibari soaked without an umbrella.

"Ano…Hibari-san, I still-"

"Herbivore…you're getting on my nerves. Leave now, or I'll bite you to death." Tsunako paled and shivered as the cold wind blew. "Hiiiiieee! Ha-Hai! I'll get going!" she squeaked, too scared, she picked up her things and ran as her legs could carry her.

**xXx1827xXx**

"Then _x_ would be-AH! I don't get this!" Tsunako scratched her hair into a mess. It was already late and she was still up, finishing up her last math assignment (yet she was still on the first question/problem). She breathes heavily, feeling her eyes dropping. She yawned and stretched her arms. She frowned as she looked out of her windows. She couldn't help but worry about Hibari. It was very late and she was very worried of what might have happened to him. He had given her his umbrella and becomes more uncomfortable knowing he doesn't have anything to shield him from the rain. She just hopes nothing bad would happen.

But it seemed she is wrong. A loud noise outside her room made her flinch. She trembled in response as she thinks what could be happening outside her room. What if someone sneaked into the house? What if it was a serial killer? What if? What if-

Tsunako hasn't realized she could be thinking exaggerating things. She sobbed. 'Giotto-nee, I love you! Rika-san! I love you! Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Shouko-chan, Goku-chan, G-nii, I love you!, Hibari-san! I love you very much even if you rejected me!' she cried inwardly. Gathering all her courage to check out where the noise came from, with trembling fingers she turned the door slowly shutting her eyes as she opened the door.

"Arg…"

"Hiiiieeee!" her eyes snapped open and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Hibari-san!" she cried, rushing to the prefect in the floor. He was dripping wet. Tsunako began to panic. 'What should I do? What should I do?' she thought desperately, turning from left to right.

"Ugh." She turned her attention to the prefect. "Hibari-san…" she frowned, running up her hand to brush away raven tresses. "Hibari-san, you're burning up!" she exclaimed, pressing the back of her hand to the prefect's forehead. Then a thought struck her. 'Hibari-san must've gotten a fever. And it's my entire fault' she thought, frowning. But it was obviously not the time to worry about that. The only way to repay the prefect is to take care of him. That wouldn't be so bad now wouldn't it?

Gathering all her strength she lifted the prefect, wrapping her arm around his waist while she wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She almost bumps to a wall as she carried the prefect to his room. She remained strong despite the raven's weight almost crushing her. Tsunako managed to open his room (Hibari's room is only two rooms away from hers) and she placed him to his bed. She studied the prefect's form for a little while. Maybe she should change his clothes.

The very thought made her blush furiously that she almost felt her knees go weak. _No,_ she couldn't possibly do that…there was no…way she could…

"Hn…" she sighed. Maybe she should do it after all.

[After a few moments]

After she had changed Hibari's clothes (which was very difficult and embarrassing to do but at least she managed to change it), she placed a cloth on the raven's forehead. She sighed once again as she sat on the chair beside the prefect's bed. She studied his sleeping form as he was breathing evenly.

She smiled softly, reaching out to brush away raven tresses. He looked so peaceful in his current state. Not the scary prefect that everyone knew. Seeing him sleep makes her feel sleepy too, yawning and feeling her eyes dropping. She dropped her head on the bed, a smile flashing across her features before she drifted to sleep.

**xXx1827xXx**

"Gah! Damn you Hibari Kyou-" the teen's sentence was left unfinished as Hibari launched at him.

"Hn. Annoying herbivore." He growled as he walked away, leaving the unconscious bodies lying in the middle of the street soaked in the rain. He was currently patrolling around his premises, as he always does on weekends. He doesn't even bother to open up the umbrella he had brought because he was already dripping wet and it was pointless to do so.

He was walking in the streets, looking for stupid herbivores that dared to disrupt the peace in Namimori. He stopped and glared at the people that were probably out for shopping. The people actually became aware of his presence, backing away from him in an instant cause they surely knew how dangerous Hibari Kyouya is.

Hibari growled and the grip on his tonfa tightened considerably as he caught sight of delinquents, a bunch of them causing trouble to a poor old man. Before he could rush to bite the annoying herbivores to death, a familiar brunette caught his eyes.

"Oh…what a great luck I have…" she mumbled. The prefect raised a brow at her; she didn't seem to notice him. She seemed to be in deep thought and the plastics on her hand led him to believe she had just gone from shopping and obviously have the trouble on how to get home with such a heavy rain pouring down. She also didn't seem to have brought an umbrella with her. _Good grief_. He scowled inwardly.

"Herbivore…" he called out. "Hiiiiiiiieeeeee!" the brunette screamed and backed away. The raven felt a nerve twitch when the people passing by turned their attention to the herbivore. The brunette looked up at him; chocolate orbs met his ash-colored ones.

"Hi-Hibari-san…what are you…you're wet!" she frowned as she studied him from head to toe. Hibari said nothing, instead he just watched at the brunette's expression. '_Cute'_ he instantly bite the thought to death.

"Hibari-san, why are you wet?" she asked. The prefect just stared at her, isn't it obvious? It was raining…duh. He sighed inwardly as he remembered the favor his mother had asked for. His mother called him yesterday and told him in a very lovely and sweet voice '_Kyou-chan, your brother and I are going somewhere and I need you to take good care of Tsu-chan hmm? *giggle* After all, she's your-' _he hanged up instantly. He doesn't need to be reminded about _that_. But it still to irritate him that he was left with the duty of taking care of the herbivore.

It was getting late, he needs to get this herbivore home before she gets into trouble. "You should go home herbivore." He says. She blinked up at him.

"E-Eh? What about Hibari-san?" she asks. He narrowed his eyes on her to get her moving. She flinched and smiled nervously.

"Uh, O-Okay…" It doesn't take a genius to see that the brunette was wilting, disappointment written all over her face. Before she could turn to leave, Hibari grabbed her arm. Inwardly, the raven frowned. What could possess him to do this kind of thing? She turned to him and their eyes met. Hibari- for the very first time of his life was rendered speechless. Why do those eyes entrance him so? Biting the stupid thoughts to death, the prefect growled inwardly. Hibari handed over his umbrella to her. She blinked at it and raised her brow in confusion.

"Uh, Hibari-san…this is?" she asked. 'Isn't that obvious? Stupid herbivore.' He thought inwardly as he glared at her. "Take it herbivore."

"Uh, But what about Hiba-"

This herbivore was really getting on his nerves. "Don't make me repeat it twice herbivore." He growled. The brunette instantly grabbed the umbrella from him.

"Thank you." She managed to squeak out, opening up the umbrella. Then she turned to Hibari, worry flashing on her features. "Hibari-san, I-"

"Herbivore…you're getting on my nerves. Leave now, or I'll bite you to death." He threatened, but couldn't help smirking inwardly as the brunette paled. "Hiiiiieee! Ha-Hai! I'll get going!" she squealed, hurriedly picking up her things before she ran off as fast as she can. Hibari blinked and yawned. Good, the herbivore is gone now he has free reign kill-er biting annoying herbivores to death.

**x**

Hibari went home staggering. Even though his head was spinning and aching, he managed to find his way back home. He couldn't even count in his head how many herbivores he had bitten this day but all he knew is his body was getting hotter and he needs to get to his bed-fast. Vision getting insanely blurry, Hibari forced himself to walk up the stairs. He pushes himself up and growls-until his body couldn't take anymore that he collapsed to the floor.

"Arg…" he curses himself for being weak. If only he could bite the stupid fever to death, he would have done it sooner. He scowls before he is engulfed by darkness.

**X**

Ash-colored eyes slowly snapped open, Hibari studies his current location. He was in his room and his bed with something warm on his forehead. He reached for it and took it away, frowning as he feels his head aching again. _Damn fever._ He sits up, taking a good look at himself. His clothes were changed and there was warm presence on his-what?

"Mn…" he turned to the source of the moan and realized an herbivore sleeping on the chair beside his bed. He frowned. Would that mean-the herbivore was the one to take him to his room and changed his clothes? Crap. Instead taking care of a no-good herbivore he was, in the end the one being taking care of.

"Hmn…" the brunette shifted. Ash-colored eyes fell to her sleeping form. He reached out, brushing away the bangs the hid the brunette's face. She sounds so deeply asleep. Somehow, he couldn't help it; he leaned in…slowly…slowly…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The brunette instantly jolted up, hitting the prefect's chin with her head. "Hiiee! The phone!" she panicked, obviously that she had hit the _now_ fully awake prefect.

"Herbivore…" she tensed as she felt a murderous aura behind her. She whipped her head back, widening at the sight of the raven-haired teen emitting a murderous aura. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! Uh…You…You…uh…" she trailed off, sweating furiously.

"Sawada Tsunako…I'll really bite you to death!" the raven snarled. "Hiiieeee!" she squealed as she was practically bitten to death by the head prefect but it was somehow worth it. Because for the very first time, she had heard the prefect say her name.

**X**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Erm…hello?" Tsunako answered the phone while placing an ice on her bruised cheek.

-'Tsuna?'

Tsunako's eyes widened and she smiled that her face almost breaks. "Giotto-nee!" she recognized her sister's voice all too well.

-'Is something wrong? You're voice is somehow…weird'

She smiled sweetly and giggled. "I'm fine nee-chan, I miss you." She mumbled. Her sister chuckled on the other line.

-'I miss you too Tsuna, sorry I couldn't make any time for you. I've been busy and I wanted to spend more time with-_uh, G please stop that-_ uhh…Tsuna, Rika-san told you where I' am right?'

Tsunako frowned at that, still worried about the fact that her sister is staying at _that_ Daemon Spade guy's place. There was no one in Nami-chuu that didn't know about that guy. Girls seem to find him attractive, but he was only a guy that only knows how to play with their hearts. Poor heart-broken girls…

"Well, she did. But Giotto-nee, Daemon-san is-"

-'I know what you're thinking Tsuna, but Daemon is my friend and I trust him. No need to worry my dear sister.'

Tsunako pouted. "But nee-chan, I'm still worri-"

-'*giggle* Aww, my little sister is so cute'

She flushed, almost dropped the phone in her hand. "Nee-chan!" another giggle on the other line.

-'Don't worry, I'm not the only one here. G is here as well. Oh…and Tsuna…' a long pause. "Yes?"

-'Please be- uh, wha-! Daemon! Please give me back my phone.' Tsunako hears her sister said, her brow rising.

-'Nufufu, what's this? Calling someone in the middle of making a project? It's so not like you. Nufufu.'

Another voice, _Daemon-san's?_

-'Uh, Daemon. Please give that back to me…that's-'

-'Nufufu, You'll have to snatch it away from me.'

-'Daemon you bastard! Give that back to-'

Then the phone was hanged up, leaving Tsunako to think what the hell just happened.

"Herbivore…" she snapped back to reality. "Hi-Hibari-san!"she shivered as she remembered getting bitten (not to death actually) by Hibari but was instantly ignored as worry for the prefect overcome her fear. "Hibari-san, are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to assist the prefect but was pushed away. Tsunako sighed but followed the prefect as he sat down the sofa.

"Um, Hibari-san…would you want some soup?" she asked, watching the prefect as he closed his eyes. "Hn." Was the only answer she got. Tsunako smiled. "Okay, I'll make you one." She made her way to the kitchen.

[Some time later]

"Stupid herbivore…" Hibari glared at the sobbing brunette. "I'm so sorry Hibari-san, I-I didn't me-mean to burn it…" Tsunako sobbed in her seat, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She realized that she doesn't actually know how to cook. Instead of making soup for Hibari, the prefect himself was the one cooking it now, despite Tsunako's refusal and protest that he must rest. Instead of being a great help for the prefect, she becomes a nuisance instead. She was branded with the name dame-tsuna for nothing.

"Do you really not know anything besides being a stupid herbivore?" the raven said coldly. Tsunako felt her chest squeeze tightly that she could barely breathe. "I'm sorry…" she muttered softly, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. There was a few moment of silence and only her sobbing could be heard.

"Here…" she blinks, wiping her tears away. "What i-is it?" she hiccupped.

"Tch. isn't that obvious herbivore? Eat." He demanded, sitting down beside her. Tsunako blinked and smiled, wiping away her tears. "Ha-Hai, Itadakimasu." She mumbled, taking the served food in front of her. They both eat in silence but Tsunako's hiccups were still ongoing and her face wet from her tears.

Before she could do anything else, a warm hand brushed away the remaining tears on her face. She jumped in her seat, blushing furiously.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

The prefect scoffed, retracting his head. "Stop looking so stupid, herbivore." She blinks. "E-Eh?"

"Smile is better than tears." He said. Her eyes widened in surprise. The prefect ignored her _idiotic_-like expression and continued to eat. Tsunako smiled sweetly, wiping away the remaining tears. _Hibari-san_ _is obviously right_.

The day came by like a typhoon. Tsunako was taking care of Hibari even though he says he doesn't need her help but she really insisted. And she was given the chance of seeing Hibari Kyouya sleep peacefully. But she was warned that if ever she managed to wake him up, she'll definitely get bitten to death, again.

Not that she minded, just being together with the person she likes is the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her life. She had been an opportunity of being with _the_ Hibari Kyouya and takes care of him, being the one able to do that is just…wonderful that she could die without any regrets.

"Hm…" her attention snapped back to reality. She silently turned to the sleeping form on the sofa. She smiled sweetly and seriously didn't make any noise that might wake up the sleeping prefect. She grabbed the prefect's jacket by the table and slowly and silently moved to place the jacket at his sleeping form. But before she could place the jacket, the world went spinning and now she was on her back with a wide awake Hibari towering over her.

"Uh…Hibari-san?" she asked, oblivious at their current position. Ash-colored eyes held her own and she didn't know exactly what to do at the moment. She just stared up at the person above her, oblivious about the fact that the raven was straddling her. That's dame-tsuna for you.

"Herbivore…" he said coolly. Time seemed to slow down right then and there. Tsunako could tell how her heart began beating rapidly and how her cheeks began to flare hotly. She was only focusing on Hibari's eyes and nothing more. Her eyes widened as the prefect leaned in…their faces just inches apart.

And before she passed out from the shock, there was one thing she was very sure about…Hibari-san was kissing her.

**xXx1827xXx**

The next day, Tsunako was in a daze. Even after Rika-san asked her what had happened in the weekends without them, she couldn't even open her mouth to answer her questions. Hibari left early that morning, making the brunette to believe that he's all healed from his fever. After all, someone as strong as Hibari-san couldn't let a fever take him down.

Tsunako walked with her friend who seemed to be watching her actions in confusion. She was daydreaming and was reminiscing about what happened yesterday. Despite the fact that she passed out (from the shock), she clearly remembered what happened and there was no way in hell she could get something like that wrong. Her fingers unconsciously touched her lips. Of course she could remember, and her face began to heat up.

Hibari-san kissed her. The great, Disciplinary Committee Chairman Hibari Kyouya. Her long time crush, the boy of her dreams, the very person she confessed her love. She could hardly believe it. And she can't help it, she kept on remembering that her mind would go berserk.

"chan!"

"Tsuna-chan!" Tsunako shook her head and turned to her friends. "Uh, yes-yes?" she managed to speak out, her face still as red as ever. Kyoko and Haru raised their brows at her. "What's wrong? Your face is red." They both asked. She smiled nervously. "Uh…that…I'm…"

"Hm? What's wrong Tsunako-chan? Did something happen?" Shouko asked as well. Tsunako swallowed softly. She shouldn't lie to her friends. She just couldn't. She dragged them closer and whispered to them what had happened yesterday.

"Ha-hi! Re-Really?"

"Wah! Tsuna-chan! Are you sure about that?"

"He really did something like that? That's…unusual…"

Tsunako just watched at her friend's reaction, at least Gokudera wasn't here. Or else she would be shouting and sprouting nonsense. Speaking of Gokudera, where the hell is she?

"Juuuudaimee!" a loud greeting could be heard from the person who Tsunako knew too well. "Go-Goku-chan! What the hell happened to you?" she asked, staring at her from head to toe. She was a mess!

"Tch. Those stupid baseball-freaks. I'll never forgive them!" Gokudera cursed, her eyes burning with the desire for revenge. Tsunako and the rest of her friends sweat dropped. "So, what did I miss?" she asked, turning to her friends then back at her beloved juudaime.

"O-Oh! It's noth-"

"Ah, Tsuna-chan got a kiss from Hibari-san desu!" Tsunako gaped at Haru. "Oh…" Gokudera nodded. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"WHAT! Juudaime got- got…WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID WOMAN! Tenth! Is that true?" she asked. Tsunako sweat dropped but nodded shyly. Gokudera stopped before a murderous aura emitted from her.

"Tha-That…BASTARD! HOW DARE HE KISS THE TENTH! I"LL KILL HIM I SWEAR!" she growled, that the other students backed away from them as quick as possible. Kyoko, Haru and Shouko just laughed while watching Tsunako stopping Gokudera. Everything is going to be livelier.

**[A place not so far away]**

"Kufufu, what an interesting bunch of girls…" a blue-haired male chuckled, holding up his telescope to get a better view at the commotion in front of the school gate.

"Ah~ ah~ Mukuro-kun~ Let me borrow that~ I want to see _my_ Shou-chan too!" a achromatic-haired teen draped himself on the blue-haired teen.

"Kufufu, stay away from me marshmallow freak." He pushed the childish teen away. "Wah~ Mukuro-kun, how cruel~" Mukuro grinned. "Like you're any different, Byakuran." He leered at him. Byakuran smiled, standing beside Mukuro, watching intently the group of friends that seemed to catch _their_ attention.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that Mukuro-kun. After all, we're _friends_ nee~ ?"

Mukuro scoffed. "Since when did we become friends?" he rolled his eyes at his companion. Byakuran smiled, taking another marshmallow.

"Hm…Mukuro-kun, don't tell me…you're interested in that, Sawada Tsunako-chan?" he asked. "Interested? Kufufu, not at all. She's just another girl."

Byakuran eyed him before smiling mischievously. "Haha~ Mukuro-kun is such a bad liar~ I say she's quite cute." He turned to the show below. "But not as cute as my Shou-chan though~ " He added. Mukuro rolled his eyes on him.

"Kufufu, I don't know what you found in that Irie Shouko, but I don't find any of them interesting." He said, sitting down to his chair, smiling at the girls on the corner that were eyeing them. "Hoho~ Oh well, time to go~ I still have to meet _my dear_ Shou-chan~ " he sang, leaving the blue-haired teen behind.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunako eh…" he smirked inwardly. "Mu-Mukuro-sama?" he turned. "Oya, come my dear Chrome." He motioned for her to come closer. "You-You called for me?" she asked, blushing and fidgeting. Mukuro smiled at her that would probably be making the girls melt. "Yes, my dear Chrome, I want you to do something for me" she blinked at him. "Um, what is it?"

Mukuro smirked. "I want you to put this to Sawada Tsunako's locker." He handed her over a box covered with a red ribbon. "Uh, Hai. Mukuro-sama." She didn't ask any questions and that's what Mukuro always loved about her.

'Now then, it's time to play some game. You better be prepared. Sawada Tsunako…' he said to himself, smiling mischievously.

X

X

[End Of Chapter 4]

**xXx1827xXx**

A/N: There you go, I hope you all enjoy~ teehee~ Reviews please?

X

x

**Spoilers: **

Well, Tsunako gets a new admirer! Who could it be? And how would Hibari react? That would be on the next chapter~ *wink*


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Admirer

**A/N:** Uh, Sorry for the late update. Our internet got cut off (huhu) but still! That doesn't stop me from continuing my story! So, please enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did. *sigh*

* * *

**~*182769*~**

**Chapter 5: Secret Admirer**

Tsunako felt nervous at the attention she was receiving from the other students and she just couldn't take her eyes off at the dozen of letter in her locker. _This…_has been becoming really weird. The past few days have been relatively normal for her. She was being dame-tsuna as usual, failing tests and everything. Her classmates laughing at her clumsiness and stupidity that's normal, for someone, like her.

But this time, things were a little different and it's definitely far from normal. Tsunako frowned. She felt very happy, yet confused at the same time. She was receiving a lot of letters and gifts lately. The very first she received was no other than a box with a red ribbon tied on it, inside was a chocolate with words written _on_ it.

_-From your secret admirer. ~ R.M._

Who R.M. was, Tsunako certainly didn't know. And it had shocked her that she couldn't even concentrate in class. It was pretty unbelievable. How could someone be ever interested in her? She's dame-tsuna! She's basically no-good at everything she does! And she's not pretty like other girls, she doesn't make guys ran after her, and she is in love with someone else! Thank you very much.

But really, it's making her very uncomfortable with all these people staring at her! Rumors have been flying around the school. Students became aware of dame-tsuna's situation. Rumors like '_Dame-tsuna has an admirer!' _or something like that. And because of the stupid rumor, Tsunako became more and more nervous.

'_Why are people staring at me like it's really impossible to have a single admirer?_' she thought miserably. It's not such a big deal right?

RIGHT? Right.

But people still keep on staring, it was creeping her out. Her friends knew about it too. Kyoko and Haru were surprised but managed to let the information sink in. The problem was Gokudera. She wouldn't stop cursing and swearing that she would kill the bastard that kept on bothering her Tenth- but she was thankfully stopped by her pleading.

Shouko, well…apparently, she has the same predicament as Tsunako's. She was also receiving strange gifts from someone she doesn't know. If Tsunako recalled, her redhead friend was given roses (lots and lots of them) and she had a lot of letters too. Kyoko and Haru wouldn't stop teasing them about it. Tsunako and Shouko couldn't stop from blushing furiously from embarrassment.

The truth was, Tsunako and Shouko were the only ones who didn't usually receive anything from any secret admirers. Not that they really have one before. Kyoko, Haru and even Gokudera had a lot of admirers. Kyoko, is obviously one of the most famous girls in school, she's cute and everything that her brother (Sasagawa Ryohei) had many troubles chasing out the guys that dared to touch his little sister. Haru, was also very popular with the guys but some people find her a little weird because of her fondness for strange looking costumes, but she was pretty and smart. And Gokudera, well…almost all of the guys really wanted to be with her that some girls envied her. She's gorgeous, have a very sexy body and very smart like Haru, what more could you ask for?

But the only thing Tsunako didn't quite like about her silver-haired friend is her hot-headedness. She scares people with her glares and boyish actions. She would even wonder if her friend would even get a boyfriend, a guy that would understand and withstand her temper.

Tsunako sighed. Life is full of unexpected things. She grabbed all the letters and placed all of them in her bag. She would read them all later. She should get to class before she gets caught by disciplinary committee people. She made her way to class, unknown to her that a pair of mismatched eyes followed her as she went.

**~*10051*~**

"Ah…I don't get any of this!" Tsunako groaned as she read the last letter. "I don't understand mine either." Shouko said beside her. They were on the school rooftop, reading their letters while waiting for their other friends to come. Tsunako and Shouko were classmates while Kyoko and the others were on different sections. But they spend time together every lunch.

"I can't understand this R.M person! All he writes in his letters were '_I'll be coming for you.' _With matching pineapples in it!" Tsunako whined. Shouko chuckled nervously. "Nee, Shouko-chan. What's written on the letters you have?" asked Tsunako. The redhead tensed and looked away from the brunette.

Tsunako stared at her friend with curiosity. _She was hiding something_. "Shouko-chan?" the redhead flinched "Uh…I-I-I-It's nothing." She stuttered nervously and she was clutching on her stomach.

"Shouko-chan, you're hiding something." Said Tsuna.

"No-No! I'm not!" denied the other. Tsunako grinned, looming over her redhead friend. "Yes you are!" the redhead flushed and shook her head. "No! I-I'm really no-not!"

"Come on Shouko-chan!" Tsunako made a launch at her redhead friend's bag. "N-No! I'm not! Please stop, I just-"

"Ara~ Shou-chan I-found-you~ " a cheerful voice said from behind. Tsunako and Shouko turned to the source of the overly cheerful voice. The brunette gaped at the handsome achromatic-haired teen while the redhead frowned.

"Ge-Gesso-san!" Tsunako turned to her friend. _Did she know this person?_ The white-haired teen smiled brightly that she thought it would break his face in two.

"Hi Shou-chan~ " he waved. Tsunako blinked. "Shouko-chan, you know him?" The achromatic-haired turned to her, eyes snapping open to reveal his gorgeous lavender eyes. Tsunako swallowed slowly at the intensity of his stare. '_This guy is scary!' _she thought.

"Uh…Tsunako-chan, he's-"

"I'm Shou-chan's boyfriend~ " he smiled as if there was nothing wrong with what he just said. Tsunako could swear that Shouko's face became red as her hair. A-And this guy is her boyfriend? How the hell did that happened? Her redhead friend would tell them if she had someone courting her.

"You-You're kidding right?" Tsunako asked. Shouko turned to her and shook her head. "Tsunako-chan, he isn't- uh, he's not my boyfriend!" The brunette almost laughed at her friend's dilemma. This is the first time she ever saw the redhead make that kind of expression. Really, it was kind of cute.

"Ahaha! Shou-chan's face is so cute~ " the white man chuckled softly. Shouko flushed while Tsunako chuckled softy, inwardly agreeing with the man. The handsome stranger who seemed to know her friend turned to the brunette and smiled, but not kind of smile that you would really expect. Apparently, it was the kind of smile that you should look out for.

"Hi~ You must be Sawada Tsunako-chan." She blinked then nodded, but curiosity struck through her. "A-Ano, how do you know my-"

"Haha~ Of course I know. What kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I don't know _my_ Shou-chan's friends hm? And-And!" The achromatic-haired teen skipped towards them-er-towards Shouko and dropped himself at her, pulling her away from the brunette. He gave the brunette a mischievous smile before he said.

"Nee, Tsunako-cha~n, I'm going to _borrow_ Shou-chan for awhile nee~ ?" he smiled sweetly at her, holding the redhead moretightly against him. Tsunako blinked, and blinked some more.

"Gesso-san, I don't think-"

"Uh-It's okay really. Shouko-chan should go with her _boyfriend_." Tsunako smiled sweetly as the redhead glared at her.

"Tsunako-chan, he's not my boy-"

"Great~! Thank you Tsunako-chan, let's go Shou-chan~ !" he winked at the brunette before he practically dragged the redhead with him. "He-Hey! I didn't- Gesso-san!" Tsunako just waved goodbye at her friend as she was dragged away by the handsome achromatic-haired teen.

She chuckled softly and looked up at the sky. Closing her eyes, she smiles as the cool wind blew. There's nothing greater than a peaceful lunch break on the rooftop. She just wish she could do something like this again, with her friends, her family, and especially with the person she loves.

"Kufufu…" Her eyes snapped open, to be met by a blue and red one. "Kyaa!" she screamed, instantly cowered and backed away. The owner of the mismatched eyes chuckled.

"Kufufu, I'm so sorry if I startled you miss…" Tsunako looked up, staring at the new stranger in front of her. She bits her bottom lip and tried to calm herself. "Uh…um…" she flinched at the strange gaze from the newcomer. This one makes her feel more nervous like the achromatic-haired one.

This one is handsome as well, maybe as handsome as Hibari-san. He had a strange pineapple-like hairstyle and his eyes made the brunette shiver. She trembled. What is he going to do with her? Bully her maybe?

'No! I don't want to die yet!' she shouted in her mind. The stranger laughed at her reaction. "Kufufu, you're Sawada Tsunako?" he asked, smirking as if he had caught something interesting. Her eyes went wide and she nodded. Gah! How come this stranger knew about her name?

"Kufufu, nice to meet you. I'm Rokudo Mukuro. _Your secret admirer_" he smirked as he reached his hand out. Tsunako gaped at the man in front of her.

'E-Eh? Thi-This person is-is-is my admirer? You're kidding right? Why would such a handsome person would ever be interested in someone like dame-tsuna?' she shouted in her mind. She was gaping at the man like fish and there was nothing she could say. She was too shocked to even say anything to him.

Mukuro chuckled at her reaction. He never actually thought that the school's famous dame-tsuna would actually be this cute. The rumors about her seemed to be quite exaggerated. He has never been interested in someone like her; after all, all the different girls he had dated before seemed to be nothing in compare to this one.

Tsunako shook her head. "You're ki-kidding right?" she managed to ask after getting over her shock. It was impossible, simply impossible. There was no way, no way! "Kufufu, what makes you think I'm kidding?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Uh…well, A person li-like you…is…well…er…it's just…weird?" She hasn't realized she was mumbling. She scratched her chin in thought.

"Pffft." Tsunako raised a brow in confusion at the stranger who started laughing. She couldn't help but pout. It's true! It was kind of weird. She didn't even expect to have an admirer especially if the said admirer is as handsome as this one. Maybe she was daydreaming, she was just too confused about this all and she wasn't sure if she isn't dreaming.

She pinched her cheeks to test if she was dreaming, too bad for her though; it wasn't a dream at all.

"Kufufu, I can't believe myself saying this but, He's right, you are very interesting." He already stopped laughing; a smirk resided on his features as he loomed over the brunette. Tsunako instantly moved back as she stared at Mukuro with fear in her eyes.

"What do you think of my presents hm?" he asked. She blinked and turned to the letter in her hand. She turned to him and frowned. "You sent this?" she asked, lifting her bag full of letter. The stranger smiled mysteriously and nodded. Tsunako let her jaw drop to the floor.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunako…you have such a very amusing reaction. So…" he smirked, grabbing the brunette's arm to prevent her from backing away from him. "Can you be my girl?" he asked bluntly. Tsunako flushed and she felt a ton of bricks fell upon her at the very straight forward question. How can you say something like that with a very straight face? And-And they barely knew each other! And besides-!

"No!" she said, ignoring the heat in her cheeks and the rapidly beating of her heart. As much as she was happy to have a single admirer, she had already someone she likes. And having a boyfriend is just-

"O-Oya? Did you just reject me?" Mukuro asked. That was- this is the very first time- the very first time he got rejected by a girl. All girls were supposed to swoon at the sight of him, girls would always want to be with him, girls would want to be his girl, and girls would always say yes to him and yet…this girl, rejected him without any second thoughts. He just simply couldn't believe it.

Tsunako paled and she fidgeted. She just rejected him, and wait-did she just reject a-_oh god_. She just said things without thinking. "Uh-I'm so-sorry Mukuro-san, I-I already have so-someone else I like." She mumbled softly.

"Kufufu, and who could that be?" he asked leaning more closely, his face only inches away from the brunette's. Tsunako shivered at the smug smile on his face. He was obviously beginning to creep her out. "Hiiiiiieee! Tha-That's-"

"What are you herbivores doing here?" a cold voice resounded that made Tsunako involuntarily flinch. Mukuro turned, and grinned at the sight of the Disciplinary Committee Chairman. "Kufufu, Hibari Kyouya…what a pleasure of seeing you here." He greeted the prefect with a sly smile, still holding the brunette captive. Hibari glared at him, tonfa's in hand.

"Rokudo Mukuro," he seethed.

"Hiiee! Hibari-san!" The prefect turned to the other herbivore and he raised a brow at the brunette who was currently staring at him with wide eyes and her arm was grabbed by the pineapple herbivore.

"What are you doing with that herbivore?" he asked tone a lot more chilling. Tsunako became paler than she already is. Bad timing! She feels like girlfriend that has been caught on act by her boyfriend with another man. Too bad Hibari-san wasn't her boyfriend though she hoped so. There's no harm in hoping right?

She desperately tries to free her arm from the strong grip of the pineapple-haired stranger but failed. She immediately had a bad feeling at the moment she saw the stranger's smile turned sly.

"Kufufu, I think it's none of your business Hibari Kyouya-kun." He countered playfully at the raven-haired who continued to glare at him. Tsunako began to panic. This Mukuro guy is really trying-or he really is taunting the raven-haired prefect and one thing the prefect obviously hated the most is being taunted. There was absolutely NO ONE who would dare to taunt or piss off the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, mess with Hibari Kyouya and you'll definitely get bitten to death.

Tsunako swallowed thickly at the reminiscence of getting bitten to death by Hibari-san. It was a very unpleasant memory, she could hardly forget it. And her bruise still hurts! But this Mukuro person is obviously trying to piss off the prefect, and he seemed to enjoy it! Oh goodness, she just hopes they don't get bitten to death. 'And I don't want to die yet! I'm still too young to die!' she shouted in her mind.

"It is my business _pineapple_ herbivore." Tsunako felt the grip on her arm tightened. "Anyone who disrupts the peace and order in Namimori will get bitten to death and _you_ who break the rules; I'll bite you to death." He launched without any second thoughts. Tsunako closed her eyes, fearing what she might see. She feels her face hit something hard but warm at the same time before a sound of steel clashing against steel reached her ears.

"Kufufu, as aggressive as always, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

Tsunako slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise found herself in the stranger's embrace. And he was holding a-TRIDENT? Where the hell did that came from! Why the hell is he bringing such a very dangerous thing in school anyway! And he just used it to block Hibari-san attack! What kind of person is this Rokudo Mukuro? He could certainly spar someone like Hibari, there's no doubt about it. And Hibari-san is getting ready for another attack and-

"Hiiiieee! Please stop!" she begged, stepping in between the two- or moving in front of Mukuro to block the prefect's incoming attack and to her surprise, stopped instantly and glared at her.

"Move out of the way, Sawada Tsunako." Hibari demanded. Tsunako stubbornly shook her head. "Please stop Hi-Hibari-san, Mukuro-san didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted before slapping a hand on her mouth as she just realized what she just did. Hibari glared at her while Mukuro stared at her in amusement. She gulped as narrowed ash-colored eyes made her shiver involuntarily. She could see a hidden threat in those eyes. 'GOOD GOD! What have I done? I'll get bitten to death.' She thought miserably.

"Ku-Kuahahaha! What an interesting girl you are Sawada Tsunako, you are so full of surprises!" Mukuro laughed, earning a confused look from the brunette. "Huh?" Mukuro chuckled at her reaction and smirked. "So that's why-" he grabbed her arm-again and this time, their faces just inches apart that she could feel his warm breath in her cheeks. Her cheeks heated up as mismatched eyes stared her down. "Be my girl." Tsunako shut her eyes as he leaned in- the grip on her arm immediately disappeared and she felt another hand grab her wrist and this time a much gently grip than Mukuro's which kind of hurt. Her arm is going to bruise, she's sure of it.

"O-Oya oya, what's this?" Tsunako opened her eyes to see Mukuro clutching his face then she turned to Hibari and to her surprise to his hand clutching her wrist. She began to flush and she tries to free her hand but the raven-haired just tightened his grip.

"Shut up pineapple herbivore. Tch." Hibari glared at him before he dragged the brunette with him. "E-Eh? Hibari-san!" she cried but the prefect paid her no heed and just continued to drag her leaving a twitching Mukuro thinking what the hell was that just now.

"Ku-Kufufu." He runs his hand on his hair, a devious smirk forming in his handsome features. He didn't saw that coming but at least, having a _rival_ wouldn't be so bad. It'll make it more interesting.

**~*182769*~**

"A-Ano…Hi-Hibari-san? Whe-Where are we going?" Tsunako asked, despite stumbling and tripping as the prefect wordlessly continued to drag her along. "Hibari-san?" This time, the prefect turned to her, expression completely unreadable.

"Sawada Tsunako…" he called out. She flushed, that was the first time she heard the prefect called out her name. "Ha-Hai?" she asked expectantly.

"Just shut up." He said, before turning away from her and dragged her to some place. She sweat dropped and just followed the prefect's words obediently fearing she may get bitten to death if she says something. The truth was, she has trouble in comprehending what had just happened earlier. First, her secret admirer just comes and asks her if she can be his girl and then Hibari comes in, almost engaged in a fight with Mukuro-san and then dragged her to some place.

It's not that it really matters at the moment. What matters is Hibari-san, holding her hand like this. She smiled softly, looking at anything but the prefect in front of her. All her life she always watched him from afar. She would even get scolded for it. But she can't help it, she couldn't even spend the day without seeing him. _Ah-_it was at that moment she realized-_she was in love._

Without even having the prefect to look at her, she just becomes very happy to be in his presence. Whether he ignores her, it doesn't matter at all. Like all her classmates would say '_it's fine if he doesn't see you, as long as you see him its fine already.' _Or that's what a lovesick girl would say. Though she doesn't consider herself as a lovesick girl, she agrees with the other girls.

_Love_. She never thought she would experience such feeling at such a young age. Not that there's really something wrong with that. Having known the raven-haired have motivated the brunette to go to school since she was once scared to even talk about school since she knew she would always gets bullied. But ever since she had come to know Hibari, she had just brushed away the bullies in her mind. Who cares if she gets bullied, as long as she sees him everyday it's worth it, because people always do _crazy_ things, when they're _in love._

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she was painfully hit in the head. She rubbed her forehead and looked up. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Stop daydreaming herbivore." He said, finally letting go of the brunette and made his way into the room. Tsunako blinked and observed the room she was currently in. Strange, this room isn't their classroom; she'd never been here before! And the bell already rang! She's late! Hiiiieee!

She panicked but before she could turn to face the door, a tonfa flew right beside her, barely missing her cheek. She paled and her eyes widened in fear. She trembled as she mechanically turned to the tonfa on her right which was already stuck on the door behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hibari asked, staring at her from his seat. The brunette flinched under his gaze and bit her lip nervously. She intertwined her fingers and stared at the prefect.

"Uh-um…I-I'm go-going t-to cl-class?" she said, cheeks becoming hotter the longer the prefect stared at her. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're already late."

"E-Eh…That's because I-"

"Do you know what will happen to those herbivores that are late?" Hibari was now smirking and the brunette shuddered. 'Hiiee! Hi-Hibari is smirking! _The_ Hibari Kyouya is smirking!' were the only thoughts on her head. She doesn't like that smirk one bit. The prefect motioned the brunette to come closer. Tsunako gulped and half-heartedly walked towards the prefect with shaking legs. Once in front of the table, she grabbed her skirt and stared at the raven with fear in her eyes.

"Hiiie! Please don't bite me to death." She shut her eyes as the prefect raised his hand. She heard a loud noise on the table and flinched.

"Here herbivore." She opened her eyes and raised a brow at the papers in front of her. "A-Ano, this is?"

"Sort out these papers." Tsunako blinked and tilted her head to the right; her brain seemed to be processing what the prefect just said. She instantly cringed as the prefect emitted a murderous aura which was directed at her.

"Sawada Tsunako, you really have the nerve to piss me off. I said, sort out these papers! Are you an idiot?" he asked, brow twitching in irritation. She sweat dropped and muttered. "Y-yes, I'm an idiot." The raven-haired twitched, patience quickly withering.

"Do you really want to be bitten to death that badly?" he asked, smirking evilly at the brunette. Tsunako shook her head and waved her hands to stop the prefect from murdering her.

"Hiiie! No! I don't want to be bitten to death! I'll do anything! Just don't bite me to death!" she pleaded. Hibari stopped.

"You say you'll do anything?" he asked. She turned to him and nodded. Hibari smirked smugly making her regret her decision.

"Well then herbivore, I hope you're prepared." Tsunako swallowed thickly and she trembled.

_She was so dead._

**~*1827*~**

He stands out like a super star. Everyone in the airport stared at the handsome man in a black suit wearing a fedora with a green chameleon sitting on top of it. All the woman eyed him with sparkling eyes while the men stared at him with envy. He observed the crowded airport with that piercing eye of his. A man in a Namimori uniform comes to him and bows respectfully.

"Welcome to Japan, Reborn-san. I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya and Rika-san asked me to-"

"I know, you can take my bags." he interrupted him walking away as Kusakabe followed behind him while hurried grabbing his things. He stopped when a familiar blonde waved at him. He hid his face and snorted, making his way to the waving girl.

"Long time no see Uncle Reborn!" the girl greets him with a sweet smile gracing on her lips. Reborn smirked at her. "Giotto." He nods at her. Giotto chuckles and bowed at Kusakabe who at the same time bowed at her at the moment he saw her. Reborn poked her cheek.

"Where's your little sister?" he asked. "She's still at school, but you'll see her later." She smiled at him. "Hm…"he nodded in replay. "I thought you're coming tomorrow."

Reborn turned to her. "Oh? That's what you say to your _dear_ Uncle when he comes all the way from Italy just to see his niece?" he smirked, feigning innocence. Giotto has to hold herself back from laughing. "Ahaha, sorry, sorry. But I thought you were busy there in Italy."

"Of course I am busy, what do you think of me?" Giotto didn't replay, instead she chuckled. "But you'll be tutoring Tsuna right?" Reborn turned to her and smirked. "Hn. Who knows, I heard she looked a lot like my sister."

Giotto smiled. "Yes, she looks a lot like mother. I'm sure you'll like her." Reborn scoffed. "Too bad though, I'm not a very likeable teacher."

"Ahaha, you're still as harsh as ever Uncle Reborn." She giggled. Reborn leered at her and grinned at her. "Who do you think I am? And also…" he pinched her chin. "Ow ow ow!" she gasped.

"Don't even think I'll be generous and kind hm? Cause I'll never be that kind of person. Be prepared my little niece." He smirked. Giotto pursed her lips and rubbed her cheek. "You don't have to pinch my cheek Uncle Reborn. It hurts you know!"

Reborn snorted and went inside the car without any other word. Giotto followed after him and sighed. Things were going to be different now. She just hopes Tsuna will be okay, especially when someone as cruel as their Uncle Reborn is going to tutor her little sister. After all, who knows what sadistic methods her uncle would use to make her sister understand?

'Tsuna, I hope you forgive me.' she prayed.

X

X

[END OF CHAPTER 5]

**~*1827*~**

A/N: Uhhhh…*grins* not saying more just- Review like your life depended on it! :p

**[No spoilers for now, I have not come to a decision on what to do with the next chapter XD]**


	6. Chapter 6: Tutor From Italy

**~*8059*~**

**Chapter 6: Tutor from Italy**

"Sawada Tsunako, you have yet again failed the entire test!" Tsuna scratched her chin in embarrassment as their teacher practically shouted at her in the faculty room. She wants to hide her face as the other teachers giggled. She's so embarrassed she wanted to die. She's dame-tsuna for goodness sake! Of course she would fail every test! Especially math, she didn't even got the chance to answer all the questions. She doesn't completely understand math, much less the other subjects.

She knows exactly how important education is. And from what she knows, of you excel in school you'll definitely have a good future. She sometimes envied her classmates that can easily understand not that she doesn't completely understand all, she just gets confused and nervous on what to answer. Shouko once told her, 'You're not stupid, I know you can understand if someone explains it to you properly.' She was right though.

Tsunako _can_ understand, the only problem is, she gets nervous if she had the correct answer or not. And her nervousness will only lead her to get the answers wrong. She can do it but her lack of self-confidence can affect her to become no-good. Her classmates telling her that she's no-good only increased her problem. The more they call her no-good the more she becomes no-good. And it was definitely no-good to keep such attitude, for it was beginning to affect her grades. What would her sister do to her now? What would she say?

Giotto is-of course, is one of the most outstanding students of Nami-chuu. Her classmates admired her and she's obviously on the top and Tsunako is at the very bottom. They were sisters and yet they're very different from each other. She knows she's nothing compared to her sister but she doesn't envy her. More like, she admired her. Though she knows that she's nothing compared to her sister, it makes her determined. She wants to become like her sister. To become a good person like her that everyone looks up upon.

That wouldn't be so hard if she do her best right?

"Tell your sister to get you a tutor or else." Her teacher handed out her report card. She took it with trembling fingers and bowed at him before she walked out of the faculty room. She sighed dejectedly. How is she supposed to tell her sister now? She's going to die. 'Goodbye cruel world!'

"Tenth! Look out!" a familiar voice shouted. Tsunako's eyes widened as Gokudera moved in front of her, shielding her from the harm. "Goku-chan!" she exclaimed as she dropped her things and rushed to her friend. Tsunako peeked at her with a very worried expression.

"Go-Goku-chan! Are you okay?" she asked, she was on the verge of tears as she saw her friend was bleeding. Gokudera turned to her and grinned as if she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Tenth! Don't worry!" she assured. But Tsunako wasn't buying it. "Don't worry! Don't WORRY? That's all you can say! Goku-chan you're hurt! And it's my fault!" she shouted. Gokudera stared at her with wide eyes. But before she could open her mouth to speak, they were interrupted.

"Oh! Tsu-Tsuna! I'm so sorry!" Yamamoto came to them, bowing furiously at them. Gokudera growled and grabbed his collar. "You bastard! Can you at least watch where you throw your fucking ball! Juudaime almost got hit!" she snarled. Tsuna immediately tried to pry her silver-haired friend's grip.

"Hiiee! Goku-chan! Stop that! Please!" the brunette pleaded. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before letting go.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto!" she bowed at him. Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and scratched his hair. "Ahaha! No Tsuna, I should be the one to say I'm sorry. Because of me your beautiful friend got hurt." He turned to Gokudera with a smile that made the baseball club fan girls swoon. Gokudera flushed and glared at him.

"What _beautiful_? You bastard I'll really kil-" she stopped when she suddenly felt weak and didn't realize she was slowly falling backwards.

"Goku-chan!" Tsunako exclaimed but breathed a sigh of relief as Yamamoto caught her friend before she hit the ground.

"Erg…bas…tard, let me go…" she seethed, trying to free herself from the raven's hold. Yamamoto laughed, refusing to let go. "Maa, maa, you're injured. Let me take you to the infirmary." He offered, smiling sheepishly. Gokudera glared at him and tried to struggle more. "No. Let me-"

"Goku-chan, I think we should go to the infirmary." Tsunako offered. At this, Gokudera sighed. She would rather die than disobey her beloved Juudaime. "Fine." She groaned.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yamamoto smiled as he suddenly carried the silver-haired in his arms, bridal style. "Arrg! You bastard! What do you think you're doing!" Gokudera growled, despite the blush on her face. Yamamoto laughed heartily, oblivious to her death glares. "Maa, an injured girl like you shouldn't be walking." He explained. Gokudera was about to hit him when Tsunako gave her a warning look.

"Tch. Whatever." She looked away, feeling her face getting redder the longer the baseball captain held her. Yamamoto laughed. Tsunako trailed behind them, a small smile plastered on her face. 'Yamamoto and Goku-chan…' she giggled inwardly as she followed them to the infirmary.

**~*1827*~**

Tsuna smiled sweetly as she waved goodbye at Yamamoto and Gokudera. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her friend shouting while the raven just laughed heartily. She may be no-good but there were still things she could somehow understand. _Ah…_it seemed her silver-haired friend has found her match. The brunette smiled and continued to stare at Yamamoto and Gokudera's retreating forms. Apparently, Gokudera refused to be taken home Yamamoto but she agreed immediately as Tsuna begged her. And also- a yelp escaped from her lips as arms suddenly wrapped around her middle. "Tsuna!"

She jumped then a smile blossomed on her face at the voice. "Giotto-nee!" she chirped, turning to her sister who smiled sweetly at her. "Nee-"

"Hm…They do look alike." A new person- behind her sister came to them. Tsuna blinks at the stranger. He was tall- taller than her sister; he was wearing a black suit, like those cool men in black in her favorite action movies she had once watched with her sister. There is a strange green chameleon on his shoulder. His black fedora hid his eyes from view and he side curls made her brow arch in interest. She didn't exactly know how many minutes he observed the man- but she notice her sister turned to the stranger.

"Uncle Reborn." Giotto smiled. The brunette blinked and tilted her head to the side. _What…What did her sister say-?_

"Hn." The stranger-Reborn-san, stood beside her sister and stared blankly down at the gaping brunette. Tsuna shivered as their eyes met. The way her body trembled to her that this is the very last person she wants to miss with. Not that she wants to mess with anyone-

Reborn grabbed her cheek and began to pinch. "Hm, So I'm tutoring this no-good tsuna. What a pain…." He said lifelessly though his eyes glistened with amusement. Tsuna raised a brow at him. What the hell? How did he know about her nickname? And why is her sister laughing? And also-!

"Tu-Tutor? Wha-What the-?

"Shut up dame-tsuna!" Tsuna paled as a gun was pointed at her face. "Eek! G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gu-Gun! What the he-he-hell? Why do you have a gun? Why do you? What-What?"

"I said shut up. Do you want to die that badly?" Reborn asked voice full of evilness and terror. Tsuna instantly shut her mouth and stood like a good little girl although her legs are shaking and her head full of questions. Questions like, why does this person have a gun? Is that even real? And who is this Reborn person? He seems to know her sister and her as well. Tutor? This person is going to tutor her? What the hell? Speaking of which, she still have to tell her sister about…about…her grades. This is bad. Real BAD.

Thankfully, her sister answered the questions in her mind. "Um, Tsuna. This is Uncle Reborn, he's from Italy and he's our mother's brother and he would be staying with us for awhile. And I also asked him to tutor you since I'm busy and I can't tutor you for awhile."

Tsuna turned to her sister then back at Reborn who was now smiling smugly at the poor brunette. "E-E-Eh? Mo-Mo-Mother's bro-bro-brother? Then…Then…." She trailed off her_ Uncle _gave her a brilliant smile, a smile she feels to be carrying secret torturous and sadistic intentions.

"Hmm, it'll be a pleasure _tutoring_ you dame-tsuna" Reborn smiled at the trembling brunette. Tsuna nodded in response. She didn't like that smile one bit. She was so dead. She can feel it in every inch of her being.

**~*R27*~**

"up!" Tsuna emitted a groaned as she twisted in her sheets, frowning at the annoyance. "Five more minutes…" she mumbled breathlessly. There was a few seconds of silence and she sighed in content then she cried as pain shot at her stomach.

"GAH! What the hell?" she snarled, sitting up and glared at the assailant which proved to be a wrong move. Reborn, her _tutor_ stood before her with a green hammer in his hold. Tsuna gaped at the _thing_ then turned to her Uncle she just met the day before.

"You're finally awake Dame-tsuna, now get up or you'll be late." He said, as if he hasn't done something bad. Tsuna glared at him.

"Are you crazy? Why'd you hit me with that thing? I could have died you know! And what-" she said irritably then was interrupted when the accursed _thing_ flew just a few inches from her face.

"Are you questioning me dame-tsuna? You didn't die so get up. Or…if you really want to be sent to heaven, just tell me and I'll happily send you there." Reborn smiled evilly at the gaping brunette. Tsuna paled and almost instantly, she was out of her bed, mentally cursing her luck. As she walked out, she didn't catch the amused grin from her Uncle.

A few minutes later, Tsuna emerged from her room and hurriedly went down to the kitchen. She was greeted by her sister and Rika-san. And to her surprise, Hibari was there as well, silently eating with his brother and…her Uncle. _Good_ god. Why is he staying here anyway? And Hibari-san and Alaude-san didn't seem to care if there was a new person in their house.

"Come Tsu-chan~" Rika-san dragged the unresisting brunette to the table and settled her down. Tsuna smiled sweetly at the food in front of her and then turned to Rika.

"Thank you Rika-san." Rika-san smiled at her then patted her head lovingly. "Maa, no problem dear~"

"Okay, Ittadakimasu." She smiled then began eating. Though the identical brothers remained silent, Rika-san and Reborn were talking to each other like they've known each other for a long time. While her sister silently eats beside her, Tsuna on the other hand stared at Hibari from time to time. This is the first time she had eaten breakfast with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman and her crush. Ah, what a wonderful experience...just to eat beside the very person she loved for a very long time. Ah, and-

"Dame-tsuna!" Tsuna snapped back to reality and she turned to Reborn. "Ha-Hai?" she asked stupidly with a tilt of her head to the side.

"Maa, Tsu-chan isn't listening. Reborn asked you about your school." Rika-san smiled faintly at her. Tsuna shook her head and smiled forcefully. "E-Eh…it-it's fine…" she lied. Fine? How can it be fine? She gets bullied, she fails her test and she is branded with the name no-good-tsuna. Now how can that be FINE? Reborn smirked which left unnoticed by the brunette. Tsuna scowled inwardly and continued eating.

A few more minutes later, they were all ready to go. Tsuna grabbed her bag, excited about the fact that she would be walking to school with Hibari-san and of course with her sister and Alaude-san.

"Take care!" Rika-san waved happily at them. Giotto and Tsuna waved back at her while her sons just nodded. Rika and Reborn watched at their retreating forms, with amused smiles on their faces.

The trip to the school was awkwardly silent. Tsuna and her sister were walking behind the Hibari brothers. It was getting really tense so she turned to her sister.

"So, nee-san, what did you do at Daemon-san's place?" she asked. Her sister turned to her with wide eyes. "Well, we made a project-a group project." Tsuna nodded. "What kind of person is Daemon-san?" she asked then bumped into something soft. She looks up then finds Hibari-san's stopped then a few seconds later began walking again. Tsuna blinks in confusion then shook her head turning to her sister who seemed to be in deep in thought. "Nee-san?" Giotto snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, what was that again?" she asked, lips twitched to a small smile. Tsuna arch her brow.

"I asked nee-san, what kind of person is Daemon-san?" she asked again. Her sister looked quiet for a long time before she smiled softly.

"Well, he's quite…creepy but he's quite funny." She giggled. Tsuna nodded then without thinking, she asked. "Do you like him?" Startled by her own question, Tsuna covered her mouth and mechanically turned her sister to see if she was startled by her question. Well, apparently, Giotto was also shocked but managed to recover from it a lot faster than Tsuna did.

"Uh, nee-san, what I'm trying to say is-" Giotto pats her messy hair and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I like him. He's been a good friend to me." Tsuna nodded half-heartedly. At least her sister didn't like Daemon-san like the '_like'_ she thought. But- maybe Daemon-san isn't such a bad person. And her sister seems to trust him.

It wasn't such a good habit to judge a person if you hadn't exactly met him. And Daemon-san is certainly a person she hadn't met yet. Even though he is her sister's friend, she had never actually met the notorious playboy that is always the issue of the students of their school.

Well, besides Daemon-san, there are also other people who seemed to be always at the center of gossip. And one of these student is no other than Tsuna's one and only Hibari Kyouya. Although there were people (guys in particular) who were bitten to death by Hibari-san loathes him to the point that they would want to kill him but they can't fight off the prefect though.

Hibari-san's brother, Alaude-san is popular among the girls and also admired by the guys though he looked like he doesn't really care about them. He is much more…interested in something else. If Hibari-san likes biting people to death the Alaude-san likes…capturing (students who break the rules) with his metal handcuffs. Tsuna even wondered where these two brothers got their sadistic type of personality; they certainly didn't got it from their mother.

Rika-san is fond of cute things, because she got many cute stuffed toys in her house and Tsuna's room too. Maybe that's where the two brothers' got their fondness for cute things. Tsuna had once seen Alaude-san feeding his pet Roll and Hibari-san has a cute fluffy yellow bird following him around which Tsuna and her friend nicknamed as Hibird. It's quite cute ne?

"Sawada Tsunako-chan!"A familiar voice rang. Tsuna made a terrified squeak as her hand was grabbed. A shiver run down her spine as the newcomer turned her to face-

"Ro-Rokudo Mukuro-san!" she exclaimed as her…admirer smiled sweetly at her. Mukuro smirked at her terrified reaction, despite the fear he sees in her eyes, he leans in as her eyes widened in alarm. But before he could even proceed to what he was planning, the brunette is pulled away from his hold, and a tall blonde stands in front of him.

"O-Oya, who…" he studied the blonde from head to toe. Tsuna hid behind her sister in fear, though when the events yesterday came to her mind, she flushed.

"Um, what do you want with my sister?" Giotto asked, face surprisingly calm yet confused at the same time. Mukuro raised a brow. "Sister?"

"Yes sister. What do you want with her? Don't tell me…you're one of those _kids_ who bully my little sister?" she asked sweetly, though her eyes were a bit cold. The teen looked surprised but managed to hide it.

"Oya oya, I don't want to bully such a cute little girl. I'm more like…her admirer." He flashed a smile at the brunette. Tsuna paled as she felt her sister twitch. "Huh?"

"Mukuro chuckled airily. "Kufufu, that's right I-" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when his hair was suddenly pulled. "Nufufu, what is this?" Another voice interrupted. Tsuna stared at the handsome, Mukuro-like person. Mukuro yanked his hair away from the taller male's hold.

"Oya oya, what are you doing here? Daemon…" he glared at his look alike though the other didn't look like he cared. "Nufufu, why little brother, am I not allowed being here?" Daemon grinned smugly. Mukuro scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes."

Tsuna blinked as she watched Mukuro fight with his look alike. At some point, she couldn't stop staring at the taller teen. And he seem to notice too since she smirked, obviously enjoying the attention he was getting.

"Nufufu, am I that handsome little missy?" he teased. Tsuna flushed and stuttered.

"E-Eh? Tha-That's-"

"Who knows?" Giotto interrupted, a small smile tugging at her lips. Daemon turned to her, lips became a firm line and eyes widening as if he's not expecting Giotto to be there.

"G-Giotto." Giotto smiled.

"Well well, so that's your little sister?" he took a quick glance at the brunette before he turned to the blonde. Giotto patted her sister's head and nodded. "Yes." A small formed at the taller teen's lips and he reached out his hand at the brunette.

"Nufufu, nice to meet you, my name's Daemon Spade and May I know yours cute missy?" Tsuna looked unsure then she turned to her sister for assistance, she just gave an approving nod, and she shook the other man's hand. "Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunako." She muttered shyly. Daemon chuckled.

"Nufufu, you look a lot like your sister. Cute and chubby." He commented, laughing airily. Tsuna blushed, surprised to see her sister lightly smack his shoulder.

"Stop that. I'm not cute." She glared playfully at him. "Nufufu, of course you are." He laughed. Tsuna stared in awe at the two and she couldn't help but smile. Daemon-san isn't as bad as she thought.

"Pineapple…"Tsuna flinch at the cold voice and mechanically turned to see Hibari took out his tonfas and glared hatefully at the _pineapple_ brothers.

"Oya oya, if it isn't the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and Alaude." Mukuro and Daemon said the same time. The Hibari brothers glared at them. Obviously, there is something happening between these two parties.

"We'll bite you to death." Hibari and Alaude declared. Tsuna immediately knew where this was going. There was going to be VIOLENCE_. _But before they could commence their battle, Giotto and Tsuna stopped the two groups from _killing_ each other and getting innocent students and bystanders involved, Giotto blocked the pineapple brothers while Tsuna blocked the deadly Hibaris.

"Pl-please stop Hibari-san, Alaude-san…there's no reason to fight." Tsuna pleaded, brown eyes a little wider than the usual that the two deadly brothers stared at her, halting their actions.

"My little sister is right." Giotto remarked sternly. Surprisingly, the two groups obeyed and the students around began to whisper.

"Kufufu, whatever. I got to go anyway. See you later, Tsunako-chan~" Mukuro waved happily. Tsuna twitched and managed to wave back nonetheless. Daemon grinned. "Nufufu, Fine. See you little birdies around!" he smirked knowingly Alaude and Hibari glared at him.

"Daemon!" Giotto glared at him.

"Nufufu, See you around, Giotto." He beamed at the blonde before humming happily to himself as he walked pass the prefect and Alaude. Tsuna sighed and thanked the lord for stopping the deadly fight to start. At least she gained another thing Hibari-san dislikes, he hates pineapples, Tsuna is sure of it.

"Herbivore…"

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna squeaked, hiding behind her sister. Giotto chuckled softly.

"Herbivore, you got the guts to order me." Hibari growled and the chocolate-eyed brunette quivered.

"Hiiie! I'm so-sorry Hi-Hibari-san! I-I didn't o-order Hibari-san, I j-just didn't want to…uhm, didn't want anybody to g-get hurt so…" Tsuna fidgeted and toyed with her fingers, feeling nervous.

Hibari stared at the brunette to see her cheeks had a little shade of red, her bottom lip trembling, and her eyes began to water but still held their appealing spark. _Ah, how cute. _Face-palming inwardly, Hibari turned away, frowning at his stupid thoughts.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari growled, walking away while glaring at the students that got in his way. Tsuna gaped at the raven's retreating form. She mechanically turned her head to her sister, with teary eyes.

"Wha-What did I do?" she hiccupped, and her sister laughed, patting her back to comfort her. "Don't worry Tsuna, he's just a little confused at the moment." She smiled, earning a confused look from the brunette. Tsuna blinked. Confused? About what? While she kept thinking about what Hibari-san was so confused about, she didn't notice the man in black suit smirked while holding his binoculars.

"Well well, seemed like dame-tsuna needs some help." He smirked, happily playing with his curls.

***~1827~***

"Ah, This is bad…Reborn will surely kill me." A blonde male scratched his head as he scanned the airport.

"Boss!"

"Oh, Romario, what took you so long?" he asked, smiling. Romario groaned. "Boss, I think you brought too many bags." He sighed, panting heavily.

"Hehe, well…Reborn called and I wanted to meet _them _sooner." He laughed. "Well, we better go or else Reborn-san will surely _punish_ you." Romario chuckled.

"You're right. I can't wait to meet cute Tsuna!" he squealed like a girl. He grabbed his bag with his name on it, _Dino Cavallone_.

**[END of Chapter 6]**

A/N:THANKS FOR READING! Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no FU~!

**[Spoilers:]**

Another stranger comes from ITALY! How will Tsuna coupe with the man who calls her his little sister? And how will her love life change when they go to the HOT SPRING with the HIBARI family?


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Spring

**Chapter 7: Hot Spring**

"This is bad…really bad. Reborn will surely kill me." Dino scratched his hair in confusion.

"Boss!"

"Oh, Romario, what took you so long?" he asked, smiling at his companion. Romario grinned back at his boss.

"Boss, I think you have some explaining to do." Romario said, looking incredibly smug. Dino blinked in confusion and stared uncertainly at the other man.

"What do you mean?"

"_You're_ late." A cold voice said, it promised painful torture and Dino flinched at the time he heard it. Feeling a shiver running up his spine, Dino reluctantly turned to the side, sweat rolling down from his temple as he looked at the man in front of him. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"A-Ah, Re-Reborn, you-you're already here." He laughed awkwardly. He flinched when the other man sent him a death glare.

"You're late." Reborn repeated, arms crossed over his chest irritation visible on his face. Dino gulped, feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest. He had been trying to make some excuses to offer to Reborn about the reason why he was late but it seemed he had to meet him earlier than expected. But there was one excuse he could still offer up.

"Ah, We-Well, you see…the-the pla-plane got delayed." He said, smiling. He would have been very lucky if Reborn was easy to fool. Too bad for him Reborn didn't fall for it, well, Reborn was very hard to fool, he knew that too well. And lying was only making Reborn angrier. Dino squeaked when Reborn pointed his gun at him.

"Did you really think that I would believe that?" Reborn growled dangerously, cocking his gun. Dino paled and he started to waved his hands like a mad man.

"He-Hey! It's true! But I'm here now aren't I?" he shouted, desperately trying to make Reborn reconsider taking his life. Reborn glared at him, lips formed into a tight line.

"Uncle Reborn, you should stop bullying him." Thankfully, a newcomer saved the blonde from getting shot to death by a very angry Reborn.

"Giotto!" Dino smiled at the newcomer, feeling relief flood through him, silently thanking the other blonde from saving him. Giotto smiled back at him.

"Welcome to Japan, Dino Cavallone." Dino flushed and scratched his hair.

"Thanks."

"Tch. Let's go, we're wasting time here." Reborn said, turning away to leave. Giotto motioned at the blonde and Romario to go with them. Dino smiled happily.

"Ah! I can't wait to meet cute Tsuna!" he said to no one in particular as they walked over to a black limousing waiting for them.

***1827***

"Ahh! I don't get this!" Tsuna whined, slamming her pencil at her desk. She had been staying in her room for how many hours now and she still couldn't find a way to figure out how to solve the math question Reborn had given her earlier in the morning. Reborn had been a very bad tutor. Pinching, kicking, and punishing Tsuna if she ever get the answers wrong. And she had promised Reborn that she would finish all of it until he returns from only god knows where. She still couldn't believe Reborn was actually her uncle. So cruel and sadistic.

Reborn was really going to kill her if she wouldn't be able to finish her soon. She groaned, slumping at her desk, puffing her cheeks out. How was she going to answer this? She didn't understand any of this, much less try to answer all of it by herself.

'Kami-sama! Anybody! Help me!' she thought somberly.

"Tsu-chan?" she turned to her savior with a smile.

"Ah, Rika-san, what is it?"

"Ahm, can ask you a favor?" Tsuna's face instantly light up and nodded.

"Yes! Anything!"

/

Tsuna hummed happily to herself as she walked around the quiet streets of Namimori. She didn't mind going to the convenience store to buy things for Rika-san as long as she doesn't waste all her time trying to solve the unsolvable math problem Reborn gave her. At least she had the reason to offer her sadistic tutor why she was 'slacking' off. It was a pretty good idea, she smiled to herself. Feeling completely satisfied, she sighed waving her arms cheerfully.

She stopped when she heard a voice screaming. She gulped. What the hell was that? She got a feel to ignore the screaming voice or just run the hell back home but her she was at the same time curious. She didn't get her lesson by getting bullied at school. But what if it was a person dying and she just chose to ignore it? There's no harm in trying right?

Stopping at a corner, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Unable to control it any longer, she peeked at the corner and she could feel her jaw drop to the ground.

"I'll bite you to death." She hears a familiar teen growl and the next thing she knows, a sound of somebody groaning was heard. Tsuna couldn't force her eyes out of the scene; instead she froze there, staring stupidly at the thugs twitching on the ground.

"Herbivore…" the familiar teen turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Hiiieee!" she squeaked, flinching at the deadly glare sent at her direction.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" she managed to say, cheeks flushing. Hibari raised a brow at her as if wondering why on earth she was there, hiding behind the corner like a scared animal. Then he turned away, glaring at the unconscious body just a few inches away from him.

"A-Anou, Hi-Hibari-san, wha-what did you d-do to them?" she stuttered, trembling as she took another look at the unconscious body.

"I bite them to death." Hibari replied, his tone seemed like he didn't really care but Tsuna couldn't help but notice that he was…angry. Maybe she should leave; she knew what happens when Hibari wasn't in a good mood. He would possibly bite everyone he saw to death, especially those who are disobeying and disrupting the peace of Namimori.

'Shhhheeesh! I'm such a stalker!' she thought. She was happy seeing Hibari but it seemed like he wasn't so happy seeing her. Tsuna frowned inwardly and she could feel her chest clench uncomfortably.

'Why would he be happy seeing you? He rejected you remember?' she told herself and her chest clenched even more at the thought.

"Th-Then! I-I should get going! See you later, Hibari-san!" she stammered awkwardly, scratching her hair as she turned to the other direction. She trying to leave in a hurry until her feet got tangled and she lost her balance. Tsuna closed her eyes as she fell backwards, waiting for an impact which didn't come. Instead, strong arms caught her before her butt could even hit the ground.

She opened her eyes to be met by narrowed ash-colored eyes. She can't help but feel that those eyes seemed to be glaring at her. As if the owner of the eyes hating looking at her face.

"You're really clumsy aren't you, herbivore…" Hibari's tone was cold and deadly. Tsuna flushed and she straightened herself, freeing herself from the other's hold. She bowed furiously and stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Hn. You aren't like your sister."

_That_ had seemed to hit a nerve on Tsuna. Just hearing that made water form in her chocolate eyes. Her chest clenched again and she stared at the ground. She had always heard comments like that especially at school. Her bullies would always compare her to her sister and even her teachers. They always say things like: 'Look at dame-tsuna!' or "Dame-tsuna, why are you no-good while your sister is so beautiful and intelligent!' or 'You really are nothing like your sister.' And somehow, hearing those always made her cry.

But she had never hated her sister because of those comparisons. She would never hate her sister just because of what other people thought about her. She loved her sister. She was her sister and mother at the same time. She had always protected Tsuna and Tsuna wanted to protect her sister too. Nothing would ever change that. So she chose to ignore what other people say about her.

But still, hearing something like that again hurt her since it was Hibari who said it. Does Hibari like girls just like her sister? Pretty and intelligent? Tsuna could feel confidence drop. What chance does she have? She's no-good Tsuna after all. She's not pretty at all and she fails her tests! Plus, she was clumsy and she's an idiot! Who would like someone like her? But—she bit her lip in frustration; she looked up and glared—yes, glared at Hibari.

Who cares if she's no-good? Who cares about what other people thought about her! And who cares if she was stupid and a clumsy idiot. She was not going to be taken down by those comparisons anymore! Suddenly feeling a little pissed, she shouted.

"Of course I'm nothing like her! We are totally different!" she said. Hibari's eyes widened slightly at her outburst. A part of Tsuna told her she should stop but it seemed her lips refused to do so.

"Even if we are siblings doesn't mean we are the same! I'm different from nee-san! And—And even if I'm clumsy and an idiot I don't mind at all! That's what makes me myself! I'm Sawada Tsunako! Not my sister or anyone else! You should get to know me more before you judge me!" she said proudly.

Tsuna flushed as she realized what she had just blurted out. Where did she get that courage? And what's worst, she shouted at Hibari! She was so dead! She'll get bitten to death! She blinked though as she took in the prefect's expression.

"Pfftt." Her eyes widened as she stared at Hibari Kyouya, a feared man in Namimori was trying to stifle a laugh! His hand went immediately to his mouth to stop laughing, he turned away from her. Tsuna flushed at the sight.

"Hi-Hibari-san? A-Are you—" Before she could even ask if he was okay, a black car screeched and stopped in front of them. Tsuna could only stare as men in black got out of the car and head toward them or rather—towards her! They grabbed her and it was then she realized—

"Hiiiee! Woah! W-Who are you? Le-Let me go!" she gasped, struggling to free herself from their grip. Hibari grabbed his tonfa and charged at the two men in black. He hit one on the chin then he dodged the other as he tried to punch him then slammed his tonfa right in the man's gut. Tsuna gasped at the unconscious man.

"Hiiieee! Hi-Hibari-san! Help!" Tsuna shouted as one man continued to drag her to the car.

"Tch." Hibari growled then ran towards the man in black but he dodged as a whip made it past his left cheek. If he wasn't fast enough he would've been hit by it.

"Hey, Hey, I can't let you hurt another one of my men." A man stood outside the car, He was blonde, he was wearing a black glasses and he grinned as he gripped his whip in his hand.

"Who are you? Let her go." Hibari readied his tonga and glared the blonde man. Tsuna could feel her eyes starting to water. She didn't know these people, why are they trying to take her? She looked at the blonde, what did this person want from her? But she can't help but wonder. She stopped struggling and stared intently at the blonde. Wait a minute…

'Is it just me or he seems kind of familiar?' she thought. The blonde seem to feel her looking at him cause he turned to her with a big grin on his face.

"Romario, take Tsuna to the car." He said, probably to the man holding the brunette captive. The brunette's jaw dropped then she struggled even more.

"N-No! Let me go!"

"Let her go, herbivore…" Hibari glared at the man called Romario then back at the blonde. The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry Tsuna…Romario, put her to sleep." He said.

"Yes boss." Tsuna paled and she struggled even more at that.

"Hiiiee! No! H-How do you know my name and what-mpph!" Tsuna was muffled by a handkerchief covering her mouth, she struggled but after a few seconds later she fainted. Romario carried her in his arms like a bride and proceeded to the car just as he was ordered.

"You…" Hibari growled as he charged towards Romario but before he could reach him, the blonde blocked his way and whipped at the prefect. Hibari dodged again but the blonde saw his move and the next thing happens is—he was on the ground, the blonde was towering over him and his tonfa were on the other man's hands. The blonde was grinning, he pressed the tip of the tonfa at the prefect's chin.

"I win, Kyouya." He smiled when the prefect's eyes widened. Hibari studied the blondes face for a few minutes before his eyes narrowed.

"_You…_" The blonde immediately back off when Hibari tried to punch him in the face. He smiled and dropped the other's tonfa before he glanced at the watch. The blonde paled.

"Ahh! I'm late! I'm going to get killed!" he screamed before running off towards the car but before he got in, he turned towards the prefect and waved cheerily.

"See Kyouya!" he said before riding the car and they dashed away. Hibari was left alone, he sat up and glared at no one. He can't believe he was defeated by…_that _man! He growled. And what's worst—the herbivore…got kidnapped. But he doesn't care about that blonde. He was going to bite him to death and save that herbivore. But what he couldn't understand was that he _almost_ laughed. As in, him, Hibari Kyouya, a feared and merciless man in Namimori laughed at a herbivore who looked proud at being called no-good.

He couldn't seem to shake it off, the herbivore's face wouldn't get out of his mind, especially when she looked like she's about to cry, Gritting his teeth, Hibari shook his head and grabbed his tonfa. He stood, looking to the direction where the car dashed away. A murderous aura enveloped around him and he grinned, there was a herbivore that he totally needed to bite to death. He couldn't be defeated that easily and there was a no-good herbivore he needed to rescue. With that, he ran, following off to wherever that car was headed.

A figure got out from his hiding place and smirked.

"Well, well, another confused teenager. Maybe I could _help_ him a little hm?" he smirked his hand playing with his curls while a green chameleon jumped to his shoulder. Let the games begin.

***1827***

"What? Are you kidding me?" shouted an irritated Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I'm not kidding. Dino is from Italy and he's here for a vacation." Giotto, the brunette's elder sister said, smiling at her gaping little sister. Tsuna was gaping like a fish at the blonde who was currently waving happily at her as if she was a famous star and he was her fan. The blonde, now she now knew a Dino-san Cavallone was the one who kidnapped her and brought her into the hot spring where her friends Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Shouko, Giotto and even Rika-san was there.

She just can't believe it. It was another visitor from Italy. First it was Reborn, now him? How come there are people from Italy whom she doesn't know about? And this Dino—person is actually a family friend. Really, this is getting confusing.

"Of course! I wanted to visit you and Tsuna after all! So! Tsuna! My little sister! How are you?" Dino smiled at her. Tsuna flushed.

"I'm not your little sister! An-And you're asking me if I'm fine! You kidnapped me and you ask if I'm fine! Don't you know how scared I was!" she asked. Dino scratched his head and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean to scare you. It was just…Please forgive me Tsuna!" he begged, like a kid. He was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes! Tsuna swallowed slowly. To be honest, she loved dogs even though she was scared of them. She sighed and bit her lip.

"Fi-Fine, I forgive you." She said and instantly, Dino brightened and smiled.

"Ahahaha! So cute!" Dino pinched the brunette's cheek. Tsuna flushed and glared playfully at the blonde. Dino laughed and clapped his hand.

"So, we are all good! And don't worry Tsuna, Kyouya will come here too!" Dino winked at her. Tsuna blinked and then she realized what she had forgotten. Hibari-san! How the hell could she forget about him!

"Hey! What happened to Hibari-san!" she demanded.

"Oh, you mean Kyouya?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I left him!" he grinned and Tsuna paled.

"What? You left him?" she askedm she doesn't understand why she was angry and it seemed Dino didn't as well because he stared at her with brows arched. But then he smiled.

"Maa, don't worry! He'll come here! I know he would!" he said happily.

"How do _you _know?"

"Tsuna, Dino and Hibari are childhood friends." Giotto said, smiling as if her sister's expression had amused her. Tsuna's jaw practically dropped to the floor. What? How could that be even possible? This man? Hibari-san's childhood friend? That's a lie! She wanted to say but the words got stuck on her throat. Dino laughed at her reaction and patted her head.

"Don't worry Tsuna! He'll be fine. He won't give up until he bites me to death." He smiled then added. "And he still have to rescue you!" he laughed when he see the tint of pink appear on the brunette's cheeks. Tsuna looked up at him and couldn't help but feel an odd twinge in her chest. Dino really seemed familiar to her. Maybe she had seen him before?

"Tsuna? Why don't you meet with Gokudera-chan and the others, Dino and I have to talk about something." Her sister voice snapped her from her thoughts and she nodded.

"Okay…" Tsuna turned and headed towards the door before turning with a smile on her face.

"Uh…nice to meet you, Dino-san." She said, flushing with the blonde smiled to the extent that she feared his face would crack. Dino waved at her and before she left she waved at him shyly. After a few moments, Dino turned to Giotto with a smile.

"Okay, let's talk about _that_."

***1827***

"Tsunako-chan!/Juudaime!" Kyoko, Haru, Shouko, and Gokudera greeted her as she closed the door behind her. Tsuna brightened at the sight of her friends and she smiled at them lovingly.

"You're here!" she exclaimed. Kyoko and Haru gave her a pat in the back.

"Ha-hi! What happened Tsunako-chan? Giotto-san told us you would arrive earlier than us here." Haru said.

"E-Eh? Ah, it's because Di-Dino-san, uhmm…" she doesn't really know how to explain this to them but she needs to—

"What? THAT Dino is here?" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed, startling her friends in the process. Tsuna turned to her and raised a brow. Does Goku-chan know Dino?

"Ah, Goku-chan, you know Dino-san?" Gokudera scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course, that bastard is the boss of—" Gokudera stopped herself before she could even finish the sentence. She bit her lip as her friends stared at her in confusion.

"Uh…boss of?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera flushed and stood.

"A-Ah! Boss of Idiots! Yeah! That's it! Aha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she laughed and it made her friends even more confused at her. Tsuna raised a brow at her friend's strange action.

"Ah, Goku-chan, are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko and Haru began to giggle and Gokudera glared at them, her cheeks as red as tomato.

"Tsunako-chan," Kyoko and Haru grabbed the brunette's arms and they stared mischievously at Gokudera who growled at them. She was blushing furiously.

"Don't tell her!" the silver-haired girl said. Tsuna became even more confused and she turned to Kyoko and Haru. They were smiling sweetly as if they were trying so hard not to giggle. And Gokudera seemed become more red as they try to repress themselves from laughing.

"To be honest Tsunako-chan, Gokudera-chan is—"

"Going to the movies with a guy named Yamamoto Takeshi." Shouko interrupted Haru and Kyoko from saying the shocking news. Tsuna froze on the spot. Gokudera glared at the redhead while Haru and Kyoko giggled. The brunette was stuck and the sentence kept repeating in her head.

"Y-You! Why did you say it to the tenth!" Gokudera stuttered, cheeks as red as tomato as she glared at the smiling redhead.

"What? You want to lie to her instead?" Shouko said, she seemed to know Gokudera's weakness. And that weakness is no other than Tsuna. They all know that their silver-haired friend was very loyal to the brunette and she would never lie to the brunette no matter what happens. But seemed Gokudera didn't really want the brunette to know about that detail.

"No! Of course not! That's not a date okay!" she exclaimed. Haru and Kyoko giggled even more. Finally, Tsuna snapped out of her trance and she smiled.

"You're going to a date with Yamamoto?" she asked. Gokudera flushed and stared intently at her beloved tenth. She never wanted her to know about that. And-And it was not a date damn it! Tha-That baseball freak forced her to! Or…the baseball captain was just really persistent. The movie they were going to watch was a movie Gokudera wanted to watch. An action movie and it's not a date okay! But her tenth thought it was! That baseball freak would definitely get a scolding from her. She silently vowed.

"Uh…Te-Tenth, it's not a date…really…" she said.

"Ha-hi! But you said it was!" Haru inserted and Gokudera glared at her.

"It's not a date you stupid woman! You were just the one who thought it was!"

"Eeeh!"

"But, you're going with Yamamoto-kun right?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Ju-Just stop talking about that baseball freak okay? I beg of you!" Gokudera finally begged and at last her friends stopped talking about him. Although Haru and Kyoko giggled again and whispered but the silver-haired girl could hear them. They were totally saying that: "She likes him!"

"I don't like him okay!" she flushed before she sat at the corner of the room trying to calm herself down or she would probably blow up soon.

"So, what are we going to do? Have a dip?" Shouko said, smiling as the others nodded. Tsuna nodded as well. It has been a long time since they went into the hot springs and she really needed to relax. The day had been very…interesting and she just needed to cool off. With that, they grabbed towels and headed happily to the hot spring. Unknown to them, a figure follow them as they headed towards the baths.

***182769***

"Ahhh! This is the best!" Tsuna sighed as she walked into the water. It was totally hot but it somehow made them relax. Her friends had also walked into the water and began giggling. She smiled. It made her happy just seeing her friends smiling and having fun together. She sighed, pressing her back to the rocks. This is really what she needed. There was no Reborn to tell her to make her homework, it was heaven.

They have fun together, laughing, teasing and talking about girl stuff. Tsuna couldn't really help but feel thankful for being brought here. She promised herself that she would thank Dino-san for kidnap—er—bringing her here.

"Ah, I'll go out first nee?" Kyoko told them a few moments and she went to change. Haru, Shouko and Tsuna left behind. Well, Gokudera didn't join them since it seemed she didn't like to be with them for a moment because of what happened earlier.

"This is really fun. Let's do this again sometime." Tsuna said.

"Sure." Shouko agreed, smiling happily.

"Ha-hi! Of course!" Haru said. Tsuna smiled but her smile faded when she heard Kyoko scream. Tsuna stood and she could feel panic build up in her. She stood, hastily fixing the towel around her naked body and she ran towards the room.

"Tsunako-chan! Wait!" she hears Haru and Shouko scream at her. But she didn't turn to them. She can't help but worry about Kyoko. She slammed the door open and her eyes widened when Kyoko (who already finished changing) was being held captive by a man with a hood.

"What are you doing to Kyoko-chan! Let her go!" she said at the man. The man noticed her and uttered a curse. He launched at the brunette and grabbed her arm.

"Ah! Let me go!" she struggled; she didn't notice the wet floor when she slipped.

"Ah!" The man accidentally let go of Kyoko and was dragged along by the brunette to the floor. Tsuna groaned as she felt a very weight settle on top of her, her head had hit the floor rather painfully that her vision became blurry.

"Some-Someone help!" Kyoko shouted and almost immediately the door was slammed open and a very irritated and angry teen came inside the room. The man gaped at the teen in the door that was emitting a deadly aura as the teen took in the scene before him. The man started to sweat when the teen glared daggers at him.

"Just…what…are…you doing to _that_ girl, you perverted herbivore." The teen snarled, a murderous aura enveloping the entire room.

"Hibari-san!" Kyoko exclaimed, looking surprised to see the prefect. The man instantly paled, he seemed to know about Hibari and he started to wave his hand like a mad man. Tsuna groaned at the name as she tried to look at the teen at the door.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" she muttered tiredly.

"Ah, you-you got it all wrong! I-I was just—" Before the man could finish, he was knock over by a flying tonfa. The man was sent flying away from the lying brunette. Kyoko gasps and she immediately runs to the brunette's side.

"Tsunako-chan! Are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she helped the brunette sit up. Tsuna groaned and placed a hand up her temple.

"Hurts…" she uttered. She heard footsteps coming near and before she could register what was happening, a jacket was wrapped around her then strong arms scooped her up.

"Hibari-san!" Kyoko stood as the prefect took the brunette in his arms. Tsuna grunted at the motion and she turned to her face to the teen carrying her. Indeed it was Hibari, his ash-colored eyes were holding hers and she blinked as they narrowed.

"You really are a clumsy herbivore." Hibari growled. Tsuna cracked a smile at that and she sighed.

"I'm sorry…and thank you…" she said.

"Hn."

"Tsuna!" Dino and Giotto came running inside the room. They both stared at the destroyed room and they turned to Hibari, Tsuna and Kyoko and at the man twitching in pain.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Giotto went to Hibari who was holding Tsuna. She was looking at her with genuine concern. Tsuna smiled reassuringly at her sister.

"I-I'm fine, nee-san." She said. Giotto sighed in relief then she turned to Kyoko too and asked her if she was alright. The orange-haired girl nodded and smiled reassuringly at her.

"With heard a scream and we run as fast as we could, who is that man?" Dino asked, turning to the beaten up man in the corner of the room.

"A perverted herbivore." Hibari muttered, glaring at the unconscious body of the stupid herbivore he knocked over with his tonfa.

"What?" Dino exclaimed then he ran towards Tsuna.

"He-That-That bastard didn't do anything to you did he?" Giotto and Dino asked the brunette at the same time. Tsuna blinked confused as if to say 'huh?'.

"I-I think there has been a misunderstanding." Kyoko said. They all turned to her and ask what really happened. She explained everything to them that the man was simply asking for directions and that he just startled Kyoko when he suddenly appeared behind her. The man seemed to be a tourist and seemed like his first time going to a hot spring. She also explained how Tsuna tried to save her and how Hibari bite the tourist to death. Giotto and Dino listened attentively and somehow they managed to take it all in.

"Maa, we'll just have to apologize when the man wakes up." Giotto said, staring pointedly at Hibari. The prefect shrugged.

"Hey Kyouya! Why are you having Tsuna all to yourself?" Dino suddenly whined. Then the prefect glared at him, unconsciously tightening his grip on the brunette in his arms. The blonde paled instantly.

"You…Cavallone…" the prefect started. Dino's spirit instantly lifted at being called by him. It seemed he finally remembered the past—

"You finally remember me Kyouya?" Dino asked sweetly. And that moment, a murderous aura started to form around the prefect.

"Yeah. And I'll bite you to death." Hibari grinned evilly at Dino. But before the raven-haired prefect could even start the fight. Tsuna stopped the two of them.

"Um, Hi-Hibari-san, Dino-san…" The said people stopped what they were doing—or rather what they are about to do and they turned to her.

"What is it herbivore/Tsuna?" Dino and Hibari asked at the same time but the raven-haired prefect growled at being interrupted while the blonde looked incredibly happy, inwardly thanking Tsuna for saving him from Hibari's wrath. Tsuna flushed as the two guys turned to her. She clutched at the jacket wrapped around her and she said with blush on her face.

"Umm, can you let me change?" she asked sheepishly. Dino flushed as he realized that the brunette was wearing nothing but the jacket lent her.

"O-Oh! Of course Tsuna!" Dino said, his cheeks tinted red.

"And Hibari-san, you—you can put me down now. I'm fine." Tsuna smiled at the prefect who responded with a grunt before he set the brunette down.

"Now you guys wait to the other room. We'll go to the extra room with my sister and the girls." Giotto said, pushing the boys out while she let Dino carry the unconscious tourist out with them. She turned to Tsuna and the others (Shouko and Haru were peeking from the door).

"Well then, let's get you girls changed."

***10051***

Tsuna dressed in a hurry. She put on the white skirt and a pink sleeveless blouse her sister lent her. She braided her hair to keep it from annoying her face. She had the same waist length hair as her sister the only difference is the hair color. She smiled at herself at the mirror before she ran out of the room. She looked very excited running towards the other room where they were all going to be.

'And Hibari-san's going to be there too.' She giggled. She smiled as she recalled the previous events. Hibari had carried her in his arms like a bride and she flushed as she remembered the ebony-haired prefect's scent. Blood and Steel.

She can't stop herself from smiling stupidly as she stood in front of the door and opened it happily. But the smile on her face immediately wiped off from her face and she gaped at the scene in the room. The room was a mess, men in black are trying to stop a murderous Hibari from biting Dino to death.

"Ch-Chill Kyouya!" Dino choked out, waving his hands for a truce. Hibari glared at him with hatred.

"I will bite you to death herbivore." The raven-haired prefect glowered, preparing to charge at the blonde but is held back by the men in black. Tsuna finally turned to the other occupants of the room. Her sister and friends sat by the table on the right corner of the room, away from the ongoing commotion. They were silently eating and they seemed uninterested with the ongoing mess.

"Nee-san! Stop them!" she called to her sister as she pointed at the commotion. Giotto looked at her with a smile.

"Leave them be. Dino can take care of himself. Come! Let's eat."Giotto said. Tsuna gaped at her sister. Her sister wasn't really a big fan of violence and now…what the hell—

"Tenth! Let's eat together!" Gokudera waved at her. Tsuna gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Tsuna!" Another voice called out to her and this time it was Dino who was calling her. She raised a brow as the blonde hid behind her.

"Help me Tsuna!" he said, placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Huh?" the brunette turned to face Hibari who turned to face her. The raven-haired prefect scowled and glared at them—or more like at the blonde behind Tsuna who jumped as he realized that the prefect's aura had turned even deadlier. Tsuna sighed.

"S-stop it Hibari-san. Dino-san didn't do anything wrong right?" Tsuna said and she paled when the prefect's eyes turned to her. As fast as possible, she added, flushing.

"A-And, Dino-san came her fo-for a vacation. Not to fight." She stuttered. '_I think_.' She mused. Then she gasped as long arms around her shoulders pulled her into a tight hug. Dino smiled at her.

"Thank you Tsuna!" he squeaked. Tsuna flushed and bit bottom lip, feeling a little nervous. She doesn't know if Hibari was going to be mad at her. But she doesn't want any more violence to commence. How wrong she was though. Dino let her go and dodged before a tonfa could hit his face. Dino pouted at the prefect. Hibari glared at him and he could read the message in his eyes.

_Stop touching her. Dino Cavallone_.

"How mean Kyouya! You really want Tsuna all to your—" he stopped when Hibari raised his hand again, ready to throw the other tonfa at the blonde. But he stopped when the door opened with a bang making Tsuna flinch.

"What the hell is the commotion about?" Reborn demanded, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked and her tutor's eyes fell upon her. She paled as she remembered she still hadn't finished her homework. She could feel her sweat starting to fall from her temple. She was so dead. Reborn would torture her again! She expected Reborn to take is gun and point it at her face (he pointed it to her once when she got one answer wrong in his test!) but Reborn merely smirked at her and hid his eyes under his black fedora.

"I see." He said out loud. He turned to Hibari and Dino.

"It's not the time to fight over my niece." He said before turning to Dino.

"Stop playing around." He glared at whose face turned white.

"It-It was Kyouya!" Dino chuckled nervously and scratched his hair sheepishly.

"Tsu-chan!" Rika-san came to the room and smiled at the brunette.

"Stop the fighting and let's eat." Rika-san said, smiling ever so sweetly at everyone. Dino grinned and dragged Tsuna towards the table.

"Come Tsuna! Let's eat!" he smiled before turning to the men in black.

"Oh, you guys! Eat too!"

"Oh, it's okay boss. We'll go secure—er—check the other rooms!" they said with enthusiasm and quickly left the room hastily. Dino nodded and finally turned HIbari.

"How 'bout you Kyouya?" he asked sweetly, earning a hateful glare from the prefect. Hibari scowled and turned to leave.

"I hate crowding." He said before he left.

"Oh, okay!"

"Let's eat Tsuna!" he said but the brunette was still staring at the door where Hibari left. She felt disappointed about not eating together with Hibari. 'Hibari-san doesn't like crowding. You should know that dame-tsuna!' she said to herself and could feel even more saddened. She shook her head inwardly. Her stomach had began growling, wanting her to eat immediately. Putting the thoughts aside, she grabs a bowl full of rice and she started to eat. Little did she know that Reborn was staring at her, an amused smile on his handsome features. _Time for a little surprise. _

***RL***

Tsuna staggered as she walked. She was feeling a little funny when Reborn had made her drink water with a strange taste. She could faintly remember Reborn telling her to check out the gardens. And so she went out of the room to get some fresh air. Now, she was really starting to doubt what had Reborn given her, if it was really water she drank or something else. She felt very strange and felt very light-headed. Then she walked into the garden, smiling as she marveled the view. She stared at the sky and could admire the sparkling things in the heavens.

"Ah…Haaww beautiful…" she giggled. Now there was really something wrong with her, her face was flushed and she was really becoming a little dizzy. What the…

"Herbivore?" Tsuna turned towards the familiar voice and smiled.

"Ah…Hibawee-san, what are you doiiing here?" she asked.

"That should be my question herbivore."Hibari said. Tsuna blinked and smiled, scratching her chin sheepishly.

"Ahh, That's wwight… I'm soo stupid." She laughed. Hibari stared at her, brows arching at her strange behavior. Tsuna smiled again.

"Nee, they're pretty right?" she stared up at the sky again. Hibari crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not really." He said bluntly. Tsuna chuckled softly, like wind chime tingling.

"Eeeeeh, so Hibari-san doesn't wwwike pretty things, instead he likes cute things~" Tsuna chuckled and Hibari twitched.

"Herbivore…what—" Hibari stopped when the brunette when the brunette turned to him and smiled sweetly and said.

"But that's okay, because I like that about you~! Of course I like Hibari-san!" Hibari's eyes widened at the smiling brunette. Surely, there was really something wrong with the herbivore. Did she just confess to him? The herbivore wasn't this straight-forward. The herbivore would usually stutter and flush at the sight of him. She would cower like a cute defenseless— Hibari shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? Every time he was with the herbivore, he kept thinking about…_weird_ things.

"Ah~! Wha-What the—? Why is the world spinning?" Tsuna's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He frowned as the brunette stumbled a bit, clutching at her temple.

"Hey herbivore, what—" Hibari ran and caught the brunette who seemed to have fainted. He cradled the brunette in his arms and he frowned at her sleeping face.

"Such a trouble herbivore." He muttered then he froze when the scent of the brunette's breath registered into him. Was-was the brunette drunk? He twitched. What the hell? He can't help but start to feel a little pissed. He frowned even more when the brunette in his arms smiled contentedly. Now that you mention it, the brunette was acting really strange.

She face was flushed and she was stumbling a bit when she was saying about how she finds those sparkling things in the sky pretty. Hibari's vein throbbed in annoyance. The smiling herbivore's face wouldn't get out of his mind. It was really starting to make him feel irritated. And to think that she was drunk when she confessed—

"Ho? Dame-tsuna fainted?" a voice said. Hibari turned to face Reborn who smirked at the brunette in his arms.

"You…" Reborn grinned at him, amusement written all over his face.

"Did dame-tsuna confess to you?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Reborn smirked at him, black eyes glistening mischievously.

"Is that so? Don't worry, even if dame-tsuna was _drunk_, she meant what she said." Reborn said, intelligent eyes observing the prefect's moves and reactions. Hibari didn't say anything and instead he stared silently at the herbivore's sleeping face. Reborn continued smirking.

"Dame-tsuna like you, you should know that already." Reborn said.

"Hn." Hibari carried the brunette in his arms, bridal-style. He turned to leave, he needed to put this herbivore to bed. Then he turned to Reborn.

"Thanks." He muttered. Reborn grinned, watching the prefect's retreating form. As usual, his plan worked perfectly. But the game is just starting and there are still _more_ to come.

"Re-Reborn…?" Reborn turned and glared.

"You're late, stupid cow." He glowered, glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Tha-That's because you—" the girl stopped when Reborn's glare turned deadlier. She bit her bottom lip, her form trembling slightly in fear.

"Come, stupid cow." He said, beckoning his hand to her. The girl slowly and cautiously walked towards the man. When she stood in front of him, Reborn grabbed her arm and buried his face in her neck. He inhaled softly her scent.

"Re-Reborn?"

"Hn?"

"When can I meet the Vongola?"

"Wait a little longer, stupid cow. You'll get the chance."

"Is that so, that's a little disappointing."

"Shut up stupid cow." Reborn growled angrily.

"Are you jealous?" the girl giggled.

"Shut up." The girl laughed and then there was silence.

"They will be coming soon."

"No need to worry, dame-tsuna will know _it_ soon."

"Nee, Reborn, do you think the Varia will…" the girl trailed off.

"You worry too much stupid cow."

"That's because Tsuna is—"

"Oh shut up, keep quiet." Reborn growled again. The girl sighed, probably tired from her trip from Italy.

"If you're jealous then just admit it."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"I love you."

"Tch. Quiet." Reborn said.

"How mean!" the girl whine, pouting childishly. Reborn chuckled in amusement.

"Of course I'm mean stupid cow. And I'm gonna be a lot meaner to dame-tsuna now." He said, smirking evilly.

"Poor Vongola, why does she have to have a sadistic tutor?" the girl said, sincerely pitying the young brunette.

"And why do you love this sadistic tutor hm?" Reborn grinned when the girl flushed.

"Shut up." She muttered. Reborn laughed, a true laugh. The girl just hoped that the brunette will endure whatever Reborn had in store for her. Knowing Reborn, he would do everything and anything to make everyone's life a living hell. She can only pray for the brunette to keep her safe from her lover's sadistic plans.

**.END OF CHAPTER 7.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update, I got pretty lazy (please forgive my errors, I wrote this to update faster so I didn't really check for errors) but the reviews really inspired to write more 1827 love-love! :3 I hope you enjoyed this update and I also hope you'll be wanting for more~ meow! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! You're all my inspiration! Many thanks! :D Reviews?


	8. NOTICE

NOTICE:

Dear Readers,

I'm truly sorry for not being able to update this fiction because I had too many problems and I couldn't concentrate on continuing this story. But I decided that I will continue this story, but I planned on rewriting this because I have so many errors and I'm planning to change the plot a little and make the story even better. Thanks for all the support and I'll see you all on the revised version of this fiction. See ya!

-Loveless


End file.
